Behind Blue Eyes
by XxlostwoodsxX
Summary: A young Naruto of the age of 17 is going to get a transfer to a different school from bullying. His parents vanished without a trace when he was six years old. Jiraiya was his guardian, but he left when he was 14 to do his perverted research. Later on sasunaru yaoi contains lemons, bulling, and curse words.
1. Intro

Summary: A young naruto of the age of 17 is going to get a transfer to a different school from bullying. His parents vanished without a trace. When he was 6 years old Jiraiya was his gardian but he left when naruto was 14 to do his perverted research. Later on sasunaru yaoi contains lemons, bulling, and curse words and others.

disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters ,but if i did naruto and sasuke would be fucking like rabbits basically a yaoi porno =) yes that would be amazing. ^/^

* * *

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**Intro**

A young teen was flying against the bone chilling wind. It was winter, but the blond teen only had on a flimsy orange hoodie and blue jeans. He ran with the wind underneath his feet, his crystal blue eyes coming and going from once view.

He finally stopped in front of a large building, the light blue-eyed boy breathed heavy with cold sweat dripping off his face." I'm finally here, long run" he retorted out heavily. He walked through the glass doors. The blond found the main office close to the doors. He walked in almost uninvited. "Hello welcome to Konoha High School how may I help you?" a pink haired girl said as sweet and innocent as she could muster. A grin swept across his face, the one that could fool anyone. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a new kid".

"Naruto Uzumaki" she repeated typing in the keys on her keyboard. "I'm sorry Naruto your names not in here" she showed fake sympathy. "May I talk to the principle" Naruto questioned scratching the back of his neck. "Sure" she groaned walking away from her spot.

The young blond headed teen was kicked out of his old school. There wasn't any reason to do so though. Maybe the school was tired have having someone that was made fun of all the time. It's actually pretty surprising that he hasn't given up yet, forgot to smile, or forget to live another day without the guilt of being alive and taking the air that is forcing itself in the boys mouth. "What do you want, brat?" a women's voice sprang through the air.

Naruto looked at the women that had pillow like tits. "Hello, I would like to attend this school please". The women's hair was a dirty blond with golden brown eyes to match. "What was his name again" she said with irritation dripping from her words themselves. "Naruto Uzumaki" the bubble gum haired chick said. The principle groaned once again.

"If this is a prank you can just leave "she said brushing through her hair with her fingers. "It's not "the blond teen only making the dislike in the air worse. "Then what's the purpose of coming here of all places "she remarked. "I got kicked out of my old school-"Naruto didn't have to finish explaining the reasoning behind his being there. "I don't think I can let you join this school, then we as a school don't accept people that get kicked out of their old schools" the principle answered, closing her golden brown eyes. "Please granny I'll be good "he pleaded, but the teen didn't know why he was trying so hard." get out of my office, brat "she raised her voice leaving her answer as a no why in hell.

"I know that you said that you can't let people that get kicked out of-"the blond said, but got interrupted be the blond headed women. "Can you just give it up kid, I'm not letting you take classes here and that's final. Got that you little annoying pest?" she said cruelly.

"Can't people just give someone a chance "he growled. The principle widened her eyes the same moment that the door slammed shut casing a crash to echo throughout the school. "Do you know that kid, lady Tsunade" the pink haired girl questioned. "You could say that" she said going back to her office.

"Well I thank you should give the guy a chance!" the teen followed on the principles heels. "I said no too him, so what makes any difference if you nag me about it," she was growing more irritated and stubbornly crossing her arms as she sat down in her office chair. "Tsunade he seemed harmless" she said slamming her hands on the desk.

"No, is a no Sakura "the principle said frowning deeply." Yay know if you don't give him a chance I will quit being you're little slave working assistant "the pink haired girl threatened "Fine! If you can catch up with him you can say the principle reconsidered." The pink haired girl was already outside the door before the women could finish her sentence. "So much for keeping my school in check" the principle sighed

The blond haired boy was already gone from the parking lot before the pink haired teen could even convince her elder to reconsider. "Where is he" the teen asked herself. "Blondie!" She called trying to remember the blond's name. She walked to the border of the road. "Naruto!" the name finally rolled of her tongue.

"Naruto!" a voice rang through the cool air. The blond looked up in surprise. 'Who's calling my name ' the blond thought looking down from the spot he was in. The blond was perched in a tree looking for the person calling for him.

"Hey Naruto!" the girl shouted again. Naruto looked down to see a pink haired teen looking fiercely around for any sign of the blond. Naruto sighed at the principle's assistant and jumped down behind the teen. "You were calling" the blond stated. The girl jumped at the knot so post to be surprise attack.

"Naruto" she said still shocked at my appearance. "Yes" he said innocently. "Where did you come from" she said turning into a monster spouting venom. "Up there "he said nervously as the blue-eyed teen pointed up at the tree. She clinched her fist and yelled at the blond "don't do that again". "Okay sorry pinkie" then the teen flinched at the voice repealing around him "what was that you blond brat" she hissed. "I don't know your name so I called you pinkie from your hair" the blond said quickly putting up his hands. "you should better watch out about that kid my name's Sakura Haruno by the way, so no more excuses" she said the words nicely, but her eyes were still full of rage still.

"Hello Sakura nice to meet you" the teen greeted properly. She looked at the blond surprised, but said: "hello nice to meet you too" she used cushion with her words, but her eyes seemed nicer than before.

"Oh ... the principle has reconsidered on enrolling you to konoha high" the girl said smiling at the blond with grace. The blond gave one of his skillful, but fake grins to the pink haired women "thanks for telling me. Sakura." The teen said testing the new name that has been saved into his memories.

"I'll come back tomorrow" the blond said walking away from the girl and towards the cold wind. "Okay see you later" she said weakly.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it please review =) P.S This is my vary first story so please be nice if i got something wrong. thank you for taking your time in reading my story.

**~to be continued~**


	2. how could this happen? the new school

Summary: A young Naruto of the age of 17 is going to get a transfer to a different school from bullying. His parents vanished without a trace when he was six years old. Jiraiya was his guardian, but he left when he was 14 to do his perverted research. Later on sasunaru yaoi contains lemons, bulling, and curse words.

disclaimer:i wish i did but sadly not everything you wish for comes true. i don't own naruto or it's characters.**T**_**T**

thank you for all the people how reviewed, Favorited, and fallowed my story. you can ask my family i was so happy that people liked it. =)and thank you guest speaker for correcting me mistakes in the intro.=D

* * *

Chapter 2

How could this happen?

The new school

Naruto's point of view:

My face was bitter cold and my arms were wrapped around my freezing body as I walked out of my unheated apartment. It was probably from lack of paying the rent for the apartment. Well the good news was today was my first day of school well at a new school that is. "I hope there isn't any bullies at this one" I said locking the door before heading down the concrete stares.

The wind was colder then yesterday if possible. I shivered moving my hands on my arms in pursuit of warming then. "Damn this freezing weather" I whispered as cold air went down my spine.

The school was about an hour from my apartment if you were to walk. White fog blow from my nose as the cold air came and went from my body. 'I can't wait to feel the warm air, from the school wash over my frozenness' my mind was slow, but the thought just increasing my walking to a running at full speed towards the toasty environment.

My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding out of my chest. The cold winds were still freezing as cold as a vice versa version of hell.

The heat that was being stored in the building engulfed me making my skin feel colder and the air hotter. I could tell my face was flushed above my tanned cheeks, but I walked into the principles main office anyways.

The pink haired girl was once again behind the counter typing away on her computer. The pink haired girl had a red ribbon in her shoulder length hair. Her emerald eyes finally looked up at me she plastered a smile on her face." Hey, Naruto, when did you get here" Sakura's words made my stomach swirl with happiness. "Just now actually" I said still at a loss of breath.

"Lady, Tsunade wanted to see you when you got here" Sakura said looking back at her computer and then sliding her slim fingers over the keyboard." Okay "I said looking at the door that the principle walked out of yesterday.

My feet walked towards the door before hearing a soft groan. I silently knocked on the door." Come in" the women's voice said behind the door. I opened it to see a blond headed women working on some papers, with her hand propped up supporting her head as the other wrote. "Hello" I whispered walking up to the principle. "Sit" she demanded not even looking up from the white piece of paper.

I did as she said wanting the awkward silence to go away as my body temperate leveled with the room I was in. She sighed finally tossing the paper in her desk. "Naruto Uzumaki" she groaned shuffling another piece of paper out of her desk. "Yes" I answered her. "I'm sure your parents will not be coming to this meeting" she more asked then stated." Yes they aren't coming "I informed looking down at the seams of my worn out jeans. "And why not" she asked.

I closed my eyes, remembering the feeling of my house being completely deserted after finally decided to walk home after waiting so long for my mom to come get me after the school day was over.

I opened my crystal blue eyes slowly. "They aren't around anymore" I answered with a hint of coldness. "What about a guardian" the blond women asked dismissing the coldness in the others voice. "He left as well". I felt wrinkled on my nose as the principle went on with her questions. "Can't I just fell out the sheet" I asked annoyed. She rolled her eyes whispering things under her breather before handing me the page and a black pin. "Thank you" I growled before filling in the necessary information.

I placed the sheet in front of the women. "There you go granny"." don't call me that, brat". "Sorry I'm late my lady" a black-haired woman said already out of breath. "it's fine Shizune" the blond lady said." Who's the kid" a glance of disbelief ran through her, as well as her sharp breaths." My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said as the room slide into a silence once again. "Here's your coffee you asked for "the black haired women said handing the other women the cup in her right hand." Thank you" she said before facing me again.

"Naruto if you wait a few minutes I'll print out a schedule for you" granny said going after her lab top. "Thanks granny" I said pulling my hood over my head. "I said stop calling me that you little brat grrrr and no hoods on in school" she shouted at me. "Okay Granma". The look on her face was indeed scary, but I've seen worse.

"Do you want me to reconsider my reconsider on declining you" she threatened dangerously." No!" my voice raised on its own terms. "If you come to my office once this month I'm kicking you out Mr. Uzumaki" the principle said sternly. "Okay I'll try my best" I said forming my hand into thumbs up. Ding! The schools bell sounded through the school. "Here's your new schedule" she said pulling the paper into my reach. "thank you" I said looking over the paper's black text.

"Granny where's the English room" I asked looking at the blond principle. She sighed annoyed "Come with me, brat ". "Kay" I whispered being dragged to my first class of the day.

About half way there, Tsunade finally let go and let me walk normally. "So granny, do you like working as a principle?" I asked looking at the blue bricks that decorated the walls." Sometimes and I noticed that you didn't mark where you worked" she tried to continue the conversation without getting angry at my nickname. "I found it unnecessary to answer the question ... But it's the restaurants about 10 minutes from my apartment" I answered closing my eyes gently opening them again ." if you found it unnecessary why answer the question now?" she asked confusion written in her features. "It's just that I open up with conversation rather than actions" I confessed," but if I lose my temper I don't really care for thanking things out."

"Well anyways, where's my class granny?" I demanded. "hm it is right up here" she sighed. The rest of the way was silent and awkward. The principle stopped walking in front of a wooden door like the others we passed on are way here. My stomach cramped up fiercely. My hands flashed to my abdomen. "Damn" I mouthed watching as the blond knocked on the door. My tanned hands pulled my hood up over my blond locks, but placed my hands back after moving them away from my stomach.

The door swung open greeted by a man with long brown hair with eyes almost white. "Oh hello Miss. Tsunade" he greeted nodding his head at her. "Hello, where's Kakashi?" 'So much for a good greeting' I thought looking at how white the man's eyes really were. "He is late again" the man said finally acknowledged that I was staring at him. "Who is that?" he asked moving his head in my direction. My stomach turned again as thoughts turned to what I didn't want. What if the other students don't like me, what if they judge me like everyone else did, what if they don't give me a chance, if they do how do I react, if they don't do I just run away or stay,... what if they have dead eyes toward me ... If they do that I wouldn't be able to stand my ground, but what if they really want to know me. My thoughts were broken when Tsunade said my name.

"Hello Naruto" the man with whitened eyes said. "Hello" I whispered weakly. "Since Kakashi isn't here I'll introduce him to the class" granny said looking at me. I couldn't read the emotions that filled her features besides I was having trouble reading my own at the moment so my judgment was a little off.

The teen moved out of the way for the big chested blond principle and me. I was impressed that I was even able to move my leg from the pain swarming in my stomach. We entered the classroom. I looked around to see all the new faces, but one looked oddly familiar. The chatter stopped when the principle spoke" hello as you all know I'm Mrs. Tsunade the principle..." after no one questioned her my heart started playing whack a mole against my chest. "I'm going to be introducing a new student to you all" she rolled out her arm towards me. "This is Naruto Uzumaki he will be your class mate from now own" she introduced unamused about the whole thing.

I on the other hand was flipping shit over a guy milking a cow, but I was trying to craft a mask to cover the nervousness. "Please tell the class something about you, Naruto" she asked as the long haired guy readjusted in his seat. I mentally jumped into a mask and started to open my mouth before someone spoke first "how did you get whisker marks on your face? Did you cut them into your face?" a girl said with red hair that went down a little past her shoulders.

I didn't speak for a moment. 'What does she mean be that' I thought to myself. "I had no say in the markings that are on my face" I say robbing the back of my head under my hood.

I took this chance to look at the people of the classroom. There wasn't that many people in the class probably about 15 to 20. Everyone was chatting away as some just sat there dazing off, there was one not paying any attention to what was going on at all. The man was just looking out the classroom window like something interesting should snap him out of his gaze.

"Then where did you get them from?" a girl said with her long bleach blond hair in a ponytail, her eyes were a blue color that matched her hair nicely. "Birthmarks" I lied. I waited for the next question to be asked "hey Naruto you should take of your hood or you will be kicked out" breath hit my ear making me jump. "But I like my hood on granny" I whispered back at her. "No back talking either "she said she said louder for infuses. I sigh before pulling my hood down. I shook my head letting my hair have its wish, freedom to choose to defying gravity. "Happy now granny" I asked. "Yes I am" Tsunade answered.

"How do you get your hair to do that?" a chick said with brown hair. "It's naturally defiant" I said trying to keep my mask formally in place. "Sorry I'm-"a new male voice said coming into the English room, he looked at me then to the blond beside me. "late" the principle informed him of the last word of his sentence. "Yes ... what pleasures me with this surprise visit" the silver haired man said with more defiant hair than me. "You have a new student that I had to introduce to your class "she raised her voice with anger powering it. "Sorry about that I had an aarons to run" the man said.

"Mister Teacher dude can I sit down now" I asked. "Of course you can sit next to the black headed person looking out the window" he said before getting yelled at again.

Almost every girl in the room was glaring at me and every guy looked sympathetic towards me. 'What did that teacher just do to me' I thought as I scanned mostly all the faces in the room. I sat down beside the raven haired man. 'This guy most be really popular one were every girl in the school likes him 'I thought before turning away from the raven.

"Hey new kid you're unfortunate to have to seat beside that loner" a brown headed teen said with red triangles on his face. "I've probably sat be worse" I said to the triangle guy. "what's your name triangle face?" I joked. "Not cool man never call me a triangle face..."He examined me for a second "whiskers, cat, dog no I got it fox" the brunette said nodding as well as an agreeing to the nickname "am triangles can you pick a different name" I asked as just the nickname brought me bad memories.

"No! You remind me of a fox and that's what I'm gana call you" he scolded angrily which gained more attention than what was needed. "there's a reason why you shouldn't call me such a ridiculous name" I said looking away from the brunette. I came face-to-face with an onyx-eyed teen with long raven hair. "Then tell me the reason foxy" the man that I turned away from asked. "I don't need to tell you anything "I said weakly. "If you want to tell me, I can call you anything I want to call you "the triangle man said grabbing the back of his set. His features showed frustration and annoyance. "No one asked you to give me anything so don't give me a name," I stopped to thank for a comeback of what I just said," and if you're smart you should turn around before you do something stupid".

"What the hell man I'm smart not stupid "he said clinching his fist tighter, then he had to. "well it seems like you are clinching your fist like your wanting to get your anger out in the open, your eyes are becoming a darker shade of brown and your body language reads frustration and announce plus a slight tint of amusement "I say closing my eyes then opened them again.

The look of shock came across his face. I looked to the black haired man he looked impressed, but hide the other emotions in that shield of his. I moved my gaze to my other new class mates and the thought ran through my mind 'I went too far'. "Damn it" I said underneath my breath.

"You, me after school new kid" he was talking out of embarrassment." I don't think I can "I said looking at my hands finding them more interesting. "No buts or can't's pale you humiliated me in front of everyone!" He shouted gaining everyone's attention even the principle and the silver headed teacher. "if you don't want to put up with the embarrassment hide your emotions better triangles and I have no intentions of fighting you" I said calmly, but still holding my ground. "Just accept it foxy you're a coward and a frightened little kitty-"just then my eyes were playing tricks on me. The teen's eyes turned a golden brown and his hair was sliding into a reddish brown color and grows to where his jawline was. I shacked my head to get the image out of my head.

"We should start calling him foxy too" a girl said gigging which stopped my minds image making. "If I don't like being called foxy why do people keep calling me it" my thoughts slipped in the open as a weak whisper. "Are you listening to me at all foxy!" the brunette shouted as he made me look at him. "Let me go" I whispered grabbing the hand that was still located on my chin.

"You, guys are brats you know that" Tsunade said storming over here. The teen's hand quickly disappeared as the principle walked up to as clinching her fists and frowning. 'I'm already kicked out 'I predicted as the women finished walking. "I told you one screw up and you're out of here" we said in unison. "I get it" I said tilting my head back. "we need to talk" she said grabbing me by the wrist. I tensed, as her grip dragged me to the door. She pulled me outside the classroom without any difficulty.

"What is your dill brat I said no getting into trouble" she asked her eyes were cold and uninviting. "It's a long story that I don't want to tell" I said coldly. Ding! The bell ran through the school once again. "Am I welcome here or not" I questioned her. "What if I get you a counselor and I'll give you one more chance" she offered. "No I don't need someone prying into my life that isn't welcome" I said darkly as a glare emerged from my crystal like eyes. She looked uninfected by it as she continued to speak "Naruto I can't help you if you want to talk to me or anyone else". 'Looks like she's more worried about getting me help, then to keep me in this school' I thought closing my eyes, then opening then up again. "Don't worry about it granny" I said putting one another mask.

"Naruto I want to help you!" She shouted gaining most of the eyes that were around. "who's that" someone asked another. "Foxy he's a new student" the person replied. "What happened to his face" another stranger asked. "I don't know, but it looks like he did cut it". "Damn it" I whispered not wanting this to happen again. "Naruto what's wrong" the principle asked putting her hands on my shoulder, but my body tensed at the action. "I shouldn't have come here" I said regretting ever coming to this school. "Naruto you can stay here" she tried to give me reassurance.

"This school will turn out just like my last one" I said looking at the people spreading rumors already. "What do you mean Naruto?" she tried asking again. "I don't need to tell you anything" I said trying to put on different masks I've already made.

"I need to go to my next class "I said digging in my pocket. "Naruto" she whispered as I pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket. "You're such a dobe" a raven said going past me.

"And you're a teme" I remarked coldly unfolding the paper. "You know Japanese" the raven asked surprised. "No I'm just speaking in a foreign language that I have no idea of any other words of that's language" I said looking at the paper, but it was stolen from my hands. "why'd you do that" I asked angrily. "hn" he groaned looking at my crumbled paper.

"I got it! Sasuke Uchiha you are the one person that I can ask to do this" Tsunade said enthusiastically. "No granny you can't do that I never agreed" I said panic flowing through my body as the raven just groaned. "You will be Naruto's-"."I don't want to granny I won't do it" I said making an x with my arms. "Damn it brat stop interrupting me, anyways, you will be Naruto's consular no questions or buts got it" the principle said approving to the choice she made.

"Why? I don't even know him" he said stupidly. "what if I don't come to these meeting of invasion of privacy" I asked panic running through me.

"if you, guys don't do this, I will quit my job go to your houses tie you up with duck type and make you, guys talk to each other as I shave your hair off" she threatened smirking at me. "I won't talk" I said trying to, but on a brave face. "Good luck with that dobe. I will have my ways to make you talk since I have no choice in the situation" the raven said half-hearted. "I really regret coming to this school now. I really regret coming here" I said falling to my knees and pulling my hood over my head. I scotched to the wall and pulled my knees to my chest.

'This school well be hell in school form' I thought whipping my arms around my skinny legs. 'I thought being called foxy at this school as well as my old school was cruel, but getting a cruel teme as a consular was going to be far worse than getting a face full of fists' I whimpered in disapproval.

* * *

review if you have anything you liked, hated, questioned, confused on so i can fix some mistakes that i have made to get it cleared up.

thank you for taking the time to view my story i really appreciate the support that all of you give me =)

**~to be continued~ **


	3. the rest of the day part 1

Summary: A young naruto of the age of 17 is going to get a transfer to a different school from bullying. His parents vanished without a trace. When he was 6 years old Jiraiya was his gardian but he left when naruto was 14 to do his perverted research. Later on sasunaru yaoi contains lemons, bulling, and curse words and others.

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

The rest of the day

part 1

"Naruto are you okay" Tsunade asked trying to get me to look at her. "Go away granny" I voiced my opinion the hundredth time. "Naruto, the least you can do is getting up off the floor and out of the hallway" she exclaimed, crossing her arms in frustration. "Not in tell you get rid of the raven haired creeper that well go through my stuff while I'm not looking" I said lowering my head into despair.

"Naruto" the blond groaned placing her warm hands on my shoulders. "I'm not moving" I stated, tightening my grip on my wear out jeans. She sighed deeply before speaking "Naruto I'm trying to help you out without adults" she tried again. "But they are still going to pry into my life without any care in the world what's so ever" I recalled from the last hundred words about the same topic.

"Do I need to call someone to make you move out of the hall and get to class?" she questioned. "Only way I'm moving is if someone drags me away from this spot" I commented. "What if I call your consoler down here and make him question you right now?" she growled anger already being spilt over the edge.

"I wouldn't answer his questions" I said closing my eyes. 'I don't see why she wants to help me so badly. There's no reason for her to help me even if there was one, how would she know or anyone else know where to search my brain for their answers to their pointless questions?' I thought tightening my grip on my pants.

"-call sasuke for you then" she finished her unheard sentence. "What did you say I was spacing out?" I opened my eyes quickly; before I let my thoughts drag me away again. "You really are clueless I'm calling sasuke down here so he can do his job" she said dialing what I suspected numbers into her large phone.

"No need for that I'll go" I said standing up, almost falling from the lack of usage in my legs. "I'll walk you to your next class then" she said looking at the bear hall ways. "Fine" I said calmly balancing my stance as she put her monstrous phone away

**SN**

I grained looking at my new schedule for this school.

English; Kakashi Hatake

Algebra 2; Asuma Sarutobi

Science; orochimaru

Physical Education; guy might

Lunch

Art; sai

World history; Iruka Umino

Foreign language; Tobi

"Hello Miss. Tsunade how may I help you" the same brunette as last time said. "New student" she said almost pushing me into the man and walked of.

I laughed nervously as the man allowed me to inter the room "thank you". I walked into the class room being stared at be mostly every one that had work to do. "Hello, are you Asuma" I questioned holding up my schedule. "Yes I am. You new or what?" the teacher said eyeing me suspiciously. "I am. The names Naruto Uzumaki" I said handing the teacher the slip of paper.

"Introduce yourself and then have a set next to the pinkie girl "he said handing me back the paper. "Kay" I said looking to the class. I felt a plague of nervousness form in my stomach again. 'Not again' I thought pulling my hand to my abdomen; as I greeted the class full of fishy eyes locked on me.

"Hey it's foxy" the red head from my least class said pointing at me. I frowned deeply at the comment. "My name's naruto not foxy" I said loud and clear for the whole room to hear my outburst.

The class went deaf as they continued telling their friends to call me foxy or fox. "Damn it" I said scanning the room for the known pinkie. I quickly found her, Sakura, and sat in the empty seat next to her. "Hey sakura, what's up?" I questioned her. "Hey look at what the fox dragged in" the pink haired girl said.

I felt uneasy at the words that she spoke. "Almost everyone's calling you foxy or fox" she said looking at her classmates. "I know I hate it" I said clearly not amused about the name.

"Aw, but it suits you I mean those marks on your face" she said trying to make me consider the nickname. I shook my head and said "I don't think so there's no way in hell I'm going to consider that a nickname" my voice wasn't that rough, but I was vary series about it. She crossed her arms anger roaming her body.

"Why not? Answer me that you jerk" anger was talking as she told me her words. "I don't need a reason to hate it" I whispered as I pulled my hood over my head.

"Is it because its girly, the name of an animal, your favorite color isn't red, am I getting close?" she asked frustrated. "No" I said plainly as I heard the teacher start to teach the math assignment.

I placed my head on my desk. 'hurry up stupid bell' I though closing my eyes in between my arms.

After a little bit, I smelt the familiar stench of cigarette smoke. I moved my arms so I could see where it was coming from. "You know just because your new doesn't mean you can sleep in my class" the raspy voice of the teacher was beside me. "I wasn't sleeping I was waiting for the bell to ring" I said looking at the teachers tanned skin. "Then what was I talking about newbie" Asuma quizzed me." If I'm not mistaken you. Were. Talking. About. radical equations whatever those are" I said reading the title on the board.

He frowned at my answer." And can you put that cigarette out the smell is intoxicating" I said looking around finding everything that was there, there.

**SN**

Ding the bell sounded through the talking of the teacher. "Finally" I said as everyone gathered their notes to head out.

I about jumped out of my seat before jogging out of the math class room. "Okay time for science" I said looking over my schedule again. "Naruto you can tag along with me if you want" Sakura said grabbing my shoulder to slow me down. "Okay thank you sakura" I said smiling at the girl.

"Goody" she said smiling at me happily "so what's your next class?" She asked as we walked side by side. "Physical education, what about you?" I asked with a smile on my face. "I have art after science, but I have to warn you the teacher in your next class is crazy and streaked" the pink haired girl warned.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said smiling at the thought of someone caring to warn me about something. "Well this is it oh and beware the science teacher he's scary and pavers" she said. I laughed nervously at that.

"I'm series. He's a pervert and scary as hell" Sakura said crossing her arms over her flat chest. "Why are you telling me this" I said frowning nervously. She leaned forwards and whispered into my ear "the rumors are going around that he's a gay pedophile". I stiffened and said" thanks for warning" a shiver went down my spine as we went into the class room.

"Hello, Sakura and… "A sickly pale skined and black haired man said. He had purple eye shadow on making his yellowish orange snake like eyes pop out. 'Well he sure does look like a pedophile' I thought, but said "hello my names Naruto Uzumaki I'm new here". "Very. Nice manners young boy" he said making me uneasy at the least.

"After the tarty bell rings you may say your name to the class but for now you may have a seat right there" he said pointing to a desk in the front row. "Okay" I said looking at the desk nervously.

People gathered in the class room and took their seats as well as me as the bell rang. "Naruto come say your name to the class" the man said moving his figures to say came here. I quickly got out of my spot and walked a few steads forwards, then turning around. "Hello my name's Naruto Uzumaki" I said. A few people said "hey look its foxy". I groaned at that as I placed my butt formally in my seat again.

"Thank you, naruto" he said deeply. 'Please let this class end before I kill myself' I thought almost slamming my head on the desk.

The teacher was teaching in tell he suddenly stopped. I looked up right when the teacher leveled he's eyes with mine. "Mister Uzumaki I recommend not sleeping in my class" he groaned aid glaring at me. I wasn't even going to say I wasn't sleeping. In fact I couldn't even breathe because my breath was caught on itself.

"And make sure to breath I don't want you passing out" he said moving away from my desk. 'Now that was fucking scary' I thought letting my lungs have what they desired. Time went slowly as the teacher/pedophile taught the class. "Ding" the bell finally rang.

I was the first out of the class, but soon stopped to look at my schedule finding no directions to my next class. "Where is physical education?" I asked no one unparticular. "Hey foxy you can fallow me I have that next" a bleach blond said. 'She was in my first hour class' I thought before saying not to call me that.

"Your no fun you know that foxy" she said racing down the hall in till we got to the next period class. "I don't like being called that is all and thank you for leading me here" I said grinning that o so familiar one. "You're welcome "she said being failed like everyone else.

'Deep down I truly want someone to call me out on that grin' I shook my head to get rid of the thought. 'No one will so why thank about something so foolish' I tried to beat the thought out of my head. "Hello youthful students my name's Guy Might to the new youth standing dumb found over there" the teacher said excitement endlessly going through his body.

I looked up thankful for the interruption from my own thoughts, but glared at the bomb found part. "Introduce your youthfulness to the class my new student" he said moving me to the front of the class room.

"Am okay my names Naruto Uzumaki" I said. My eyes roamed the class of probably 50 people at least. "Now that's over with everyone goes outside 100 laps around the track no complaining" he said enthusiastically as the teens groaned in disappointment, but this one kid that looked exactly like the teacher cheered with glee. My eyes landed on a familiar raven. I frowned at the person. "Naruto here's a uniform for this class you are to ware this daily or you well do 200 pushups and setups" the man finished. I frowned at that and the green shorts, shirt, and shoes. "May I ask a question" I said frowning at the thought of wearing the cloths.

"No. go change and then fallow me outside" he said jogging in place. I sighed seeing everyone else get up in the green uniforms. 'Great' I thought rolling my eyes. "hey where is the changing room?" I asked even though the teacher said no questions.

"The boy's dressing room is in that corner over there" he gestured to the other side of the gym. "Thanks" I said heading over to the dressing rooms.

When I walked in the room I say three rows of lockers that spaced each other in the middles (there are 6 places for lockers), and there were benches in between all the aisles. There were same guys still talking to their friends in the room, I examined. I looked for an empty locker to put my cloths in. which wasn't hard seeing as there were like a thousand lockers to choose from.

I sighed before looking around making sure no one could see me. "Good" I mouthed before stripping my jacket and shirt, reviling my skinny body that had light indentions for my abs.

"Hey it's foxy the new kid" the guys said getting my attention but I didn't say anything. I quickly put the green shirt on, but embarrassment was stilling the color in my checks. I put my shirt in the locker messily.

The sounds of whispering filled the air as I quickly discarded my tattered shoes then jeans into the locker. I pulled the shorts up to my waste as my ears caught the last part of the conversation "I'm game let's do it". After I heard that footsteps were heard making their way towards me.

'What was that about' my heart bead was running faster than what my legs would be doing on the track. The feet stopped behind me, with that action I held my breath not willing to let the air leave my mouth. "Hey foxy" one of the two said. In return I finally let the trapped breath go as I said "yes and could you not call me that".

"Would you like to sit with as at lunch today… since your new and don't know anyone" the same guy asked. I widened my eyes at the jester and quickly turned around seeing the guy's faces and asked "really?" "Yap "the other guy finally spoke. "Sure I'd love to" I said smiling shyly.

The guys shared glances as they smiled with mischief. I quickly through the jester in my mental trash can as happiness was the only thing on my mind right now.

"Great wait for as by the trashcans" they say walking out of the room. I sat down happily tossing my new shoes on. I hopped of the bench, and then showing myself to the exit ware the teacher's duplicate was waiting.

"Hello" I greeted still happy from what just happened. "Hello to you as well Guy said to wait for you so he could enthuse the class to run faster" he explained why the teacher wasn't here. "that's fine so where is the track anyways" I asked the teen. "Oh yes fallow me youth" he said as he started to jug away. I frowned at that, but fallowed him.

When we got outside the wind and coldness turned me into a green popsicle. "Damn I forgot my hoodie in the locker room" I sulked running my hands up and down my arms. "Fight through it youth" he increased my wanting of the holy object in the locker room.

The track field was black and had people of the class freezing there poor asses of. "Grumble!" my face instantly turned red. "What was that youthful sound?" The bowl cut teen questioned. "Nothing! And why do you and the teacher say youth in almost every sentence?" I asked trying to get of my stomachs topic. "Because youth is youthful in every youthfulness way that is youthful of youth that is also youthfulness" bushy bows said excitedly pointing a finger to the sky as a teaching symbol

"Okay then" I said lost in every way known to man. "Gr" my stomach spoke again as other grumbles fallowed the gr's lead. Warmth was flowing to my checks as well as the color. The black haired man in front of me sighed as we came to the teacher. "Good job lee" he said giving him a thumbs up. I smiled at the jester even if it wasn't towards me. "Hey new kid green really suits you" a kid called before getting yelled at. "get your youthfulness in check you goons" Guy said. I chuckled at that but then got yelled at myself. "You too goon go run before I have to shave your hair off". "Yes sir" I said before starting to jug with the crowd.

Sasuke's point of view:

I was barely out of breath when I was running, but I am use to running from those god offal fan girls. 'I don't see why we have to wear shorts and the color green' I thought frowning mentally.

"That foxy chump is so gullible" I overheard some guys say. "Yay he is and he didn't even suspect a thing" another chuckled. "Sure I'd love to" one said girlishly obviously trying to mock someone. "Its gana be so hilarious seeing his face when we humiliate him like he did to you "a guy said laughing at the images going through his mind. "Yay I can't believe you thought of me when you made this up "kiba said laughing as well.

I glared at the group of teens as I asked what they were talking about. "Oh do you want in to uchiha" a teen asked smiling stupidly. "Not really" I said almost as cold as the weather. "Oh well were planning on pranking that foxy idiot at lunch today" the brunette known as triangles said. "So don't get in are way if you know what's good for you" another said before getting slapped on the back of his head. "Shut up stupid he's sasuke he probably doesn't give a shit to what happens" he said before making his group run faster.

'I don't even know why I asked 'I thought closing my eyes running past the group of three guys.

**SN**

Naruto's point of view:

'I'm so excited 'I thought, butterflies swarmed in my stomach. I stopped beside the trashcans knowing full well I couldn't pay for lunch. I went on my tippy toes trying to find the guys who invited me in there group.

"Looking for someone" a familiar girl's voice said. I turned my head finding the host of the sweet voice. "Yay some guys invited me to sit with them. They asked me to wait be the trashcans" I said smiling at the teen. "Oh if they don't show you can seat with me and my friends" Sakura said smiling back at me.

"Okay and you were right about orochimaru he is a creeper and about the gym teacher he made as run 100 laps around the track" I notified her. "Yay they are both crazy" she said before looking over to find what I thought was her group waving her over. "Well my groups getting impatient. I should get going" sakura said waving me a farewell. I waved and said "see you later".

It felt like twenty minutes had past and I was counting down in my head '18…17…16…15…14…13' I thought leaning against the trash can '4…3…..2….1…..0.' I thought readjusting my stance to walk away from my spot, but Just as I was about to walk away a hand flow over my mouth. I gasped as my heart beat raced for the millionth time that day. My legs were pulled up in the air. My back was supported be something as wind flashed in my ears. I closed my eyes as the hand covering my mouth vanished. "Crash!" my head slammed in a sloppy gross place. I heard muffled but still loud laughter

I tried pushing myself up out of what I know was the school's trashcans. I groaned finding it useless to try pushing my way out. So I wiggled myself in tell successfully nocking the trashcan over.

I crawled myself out of the small enclosed trashcan. I felt water breaming my eyelids and my cloths sticking to each other. I looked around only able to see a crowd of people laughing and pointing at me. The people who invited me in their group were on their backs laughing like maniacs. The pink haired teen rushed over with her friends to see the scene as well because they were laughing there asses of as well.

My tears overflowed as I got up slamming my stained hood over my head. My checks flashed red and clear tears fell in the red tint. I pushed through the crowed dangerously making my way through the group of laughing teens.

'I'm so done with this crap' my mind repeated in my head as I ran blindly through the cafeteria. "Hey kid stop running" a man's voice flashed against my ears, but I didn't stop till I hit something hard in of to make me fall backwards on my ass.

"Damn it! Damn it" I said sobs felled my voice. "Naruto?" the voice questioned almost concerned for me.

* * *

thank you for taking your time in reading my story.

please review!

there well be some sasunaru action coming up in the next few chapters =) a little heads up.

**~to be continued~ **


	4. The rest of the day part 2

Summary: A young naruto of the age of 17 is going to get a transfer to a different school from bullying. His parents vanished without a trace. When he was 6 years old Jiraiya was his gardian but he left when naruto was 14 to do his perverted research. Later on sasunaru yaoi contains lemons, bulling, and curse words and others.

disclaimer: I wished upon a star, but I still don't own naruto.

thank you for reading my story =)

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the day

Part 2

'I'm so done with this crap' my mind repeated in my head as I ran blindly through the cafeteria. "Hey kid stop running" a man's voice flashed against my ears, but I didn't stop till I hit something hard in of to make me fall backwards on my ass.

"Damn it! Damn it" I said sobs felled my voice. "Naruto?" the voice questioned almost concerned for me.

* * *

My head shook back and forth water flinging from my eyes. "Leave me alone" I said swiftly gaining my footing again. "Hey dobe stop and tell me what happened" the teen demanded. "Why do you care about it? No one ever cared so why all of a sudden you do?" I about shouted at the raven.

"Naruto?" the voice was clear but my vision was blearing from the tears. "Just leave me alone teme" my weak voice was pitiful and hardly hearable. I just wanted to slap myself for the volubility I showed. "Listen to me naruto I'm no good with talking about feelings and that, but I know that you're-"the teme said but the sound of my name was yelled throughout the cafeteria and foxy as well.

"Naruto" I heard the voice of the pink haired teen and light footsteps coming my way. I looked back, but my head was pulled up to look at the taller raven. "You're not alone naruto" he finished his sentence from before. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe that I'm not alone in this and if I wasn't it would take a lot more convincing than that" I said before looking back again.

Sakura was about 10 feet from my location. "Naruto" he said more confidently "come back to school tomorrow and I'll… Show you that you're not alone "he said slightly glaring at me with those dark onyx eyes. I shook my head to clear my head of those hypnotic irises. "I can't promise anything" I said before the softest grace of fingers braced my shoulder. "You better or I just might have to sick those fan girls after you" he joked moving out of my way just in time for me to make a dash out of the pink haired girls reach.

"Sasuke why in the hell did you move for him!" I heard sakura's venomous voice. "He'll be back" the teme predicted. "Yay right he would probably never come back thanks to you" she shouted, but I couldn't hear another word from the two. I was already out of the school with a few yells here and there from teachers for whatever.

**SN**

My hands flew in front of my body to stop my fall. My legs were cramped up. I was on the dirt covered sidewalk. My breathing was swirling with pain, but quickly numbed by the cool air flowing by my limp body.

"Damn" I said looking around me. The sky looked pure white casing the air around me to look pale and misty. I quickly got to my feet hissing at the soreness in my legs. My breathing didn't help at all but it was down to a soft pant now.

I slowly walked to a nearby tree since there weren't any benches near or even close to where I was. I collapse at the trees stump and softly breathed in tell I could breathe from my nose.

"When did I stop crying exactly" I questioned myself caressing my checks. 'maybe my tears froze when I was running' I thought closing my eyes. 'But maybe it was… that…'I let my brain thank of the possibility but shook it right after. "No that could never happen he's such a teme" I said placing my hand under my chin where the raven places his hand.

'Or could it' a voice said behind me. I stiffened at the voice. 'There is a possibility that he wants you as your friend but he would never accept who you really are' I tightened my grip and pulled my legs up to my chest.

'Plagued be your memories of the past, and can't ever let them go. Even if one tried to relies you from the clenches of your past. You well always try to look back' the voice came once again. 'Why can't I just stop thinking about what that man says? He doesn't control my life. Anymore!' my thoughts sent me rolling into tears again.

"Damn it" I shouted wiping the wetness away from my checks. They keep coming even if I wiped them over and over again. "Why can't I stop" I whimpered into my palms. 'Fuck I'm such a crybaby just stop already. Damn it. I'm such an idiot. If anyone saw me like this, they would probably call me a stupid crybaby and make fun of me,' my own thoughts were trying to put me down more.

'Come back tomorrow and I'll show you that you're not alone' the voice of the raven came to my mind. "Damn teme if I go back I'll probably get laughed at" I whispered. I ruffled my yellowish blonde hair in between my fingers. "Grumble. Gr. Grumble" my face immediately flushed a light crimson.

"Wonder if I have anything to eat" I sighed getting up of the frosty ground.

After a little bit of walking not only was my ass frozen and my stomach growling obnoxiously, my eyes finally decided to stop leaking. Before I know it I was at my apartment digging through cabinets trying to find something to seize my hunger. "Empty. Empty. Empty. Damn it! Why do I never have food in this stupid apartment?" I shouted at the empty cabinets. "Because I'm broke, and I don't get paid in three days!" I slammed my head on the cabinet, groaning in defect.

"Stupid apartment, stupid job, stupid school, stupid people, and above all else who in the world invented a little slip of green paper to buy things with, it's just ridicules!" I shouted as my rant continues. "I mean seriously who cares? It's just a stupid piece of fucking paper. Which I need really badly" I whimpered banging my head against the cabinet side. "Wait a minute I could always check my super special ultra-mega piggy bank of awesomeness, which is oddly a frog not a pig" I mumbled.

"Oh well" I smiled jester cat stile. Before running into the other room and jumping on my bed. "Come on frog" I said digging under my pillow, retrieving a green frog pouch. I bite my lip slowly opening the frog's metal lips. "Damn it stupid frog!" I shouted bumping out four quarters. I chunked the frog back on my bed.

I groaned letting my lips droop down misery felling my hungry body. "I could always get something at the restaurant" I whimpered closing my eyes. "Damn I still have to wash this gunk of my cloths. Huh. Stupid cloths"

Sasuke's point of view:

"Sasuke well you tell me what your deal was why did you let him go?" the pink haired teen questioned again and again. "Hn" I groaned looking out the window of my last period of the day. "Sasuke" she growled. "That's the name don't wear it out" I said lamely.

"Damn it sasuke!" she about yelled "sakura please. Watch your language "tobi glared at us but went on saying words in different languages.

The pink haired girl slammed her head on the desk. "Why won't you tell me Sasuke?" I could barely hear the words, but they were still there. "Because it's none of your business" I glared out the window.

"Huh" she groaned angrily. "Mister Tobi we need Sasuke Uchiha to go to the office" the sound of the intercom sounded in the room. I could feel eyes on me roaming for an answer. "Thank you. Sasuke you are dismissed, take your things and never come back" the teacher said as I gathered my things.

"You better watch it I might take that as a real thing one day" I said walking through the crowded classroom. "But you want" he said chuckling. "You never know" I say classing the door on my way out.

'What does the principle want from me' I though robbing my eyes. "Maybe it has something to do with naruto" I said out loud. I groaned at the thought 'he's probably just a spoiled brat that likes cold weather' my mind drifted. 'He doesn't like being called foxy that's for sure. Well it's a c- 'I stopped my mind from saying the word. 'Maybe I should just slap myself in the face for trying to thank of something so ridicules' I thought scratching my head with debate.

"Hello sasuke lady, Tsunade would like to speck with you" Shizune said. She works for the principle and usually carries a small pig plushie; all though she didn't bring it today. "Where?" I asked gazing around the office. "Her office back there" the black haired women said pointing to an open door. "Hn" I groaned, meaning thanks.

'What does the old bag of bones have for me now?' I thought abandoning the thoughts about the blond with blue eyes. I knocked on the door. "Come in" she said moving her gaze towards me. "What did you want?" I asked getting right to the point.

Naruto's point of view:

"Can I have a chicken sandwich?" the customer said once again. "No you may not, we don't sell that at this establishment" I remarked from the last sentences I have said. The customer scrunched up his nose and tried putting his eyebrows together. He sighed saying "But the customer is always right and I say you guys have a fucking chicken sandwich!" His voice was everything but pleasant.

"I'm sorry sir, but as I said before we don't sell chicken sandwiches here, but if you want I'll get the manager" I stated. "Fine go get this manager that taut you to judge customer opinions." I clinched my fist at the words coming out of the man's mouth. "You would probably go to your parents saying 'oh mom I had such a hard day and this customer was being such a dick today just wanting a sandwich'" he squeaked massing over his own voice.

"And you probably working just because your parents force you to" the man kept talking not willing to shut up. "Do your parents run your life?" he continued. "Stop asking questions" I said thanking of the money I needed. "Why? did I hit it on the Neal?" I clinched my fist tighter as I walked away going to find the manager.

Sasuke's point of view:

"What did you want?" I asked getting right to the point. "So mean. not even friendly talk first" a black haired man asked with the same onyx eyes as me. "Itachi, what are you doing here?" I quizzed the 22 year old. "Mom couldn't make it so she sent me here something about consoling this trouble maker kid." I grounded looking around the room. "You can set down little brother." my brother waving he's hand to a free seat. "Hn," I ground before taking the offer.

"So… Am about the consoling thing, what we decided was that you well be consoling him at his house or at our house and you well report everything to me, the principle" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "And what if I decline" I questioned. "Then we well get someone else to pry into his history" the principle said glaring at me intently.

"As long as I don't have to report what I learn about him." My arms folded weakly over my chest. "That's a false you well report to me whatever he says to you" the principle said glaring at me to say stop making this hard for everyone.

Itachi cleared his throat then spoke, "And Miss. Tsunade asked me to befriend him as well so he want be so awkward when he comes over." I groaned not liking where this is going.

"There is one more thing," said Tsunade leaning on here hand with her head.

"What?" I questioned glaring at the blonde women. "You can't tell him that you are telling me about his life" tsunade said looking to the side. 'Are you kidding if he ever found out that I told you anything about it he would hate me forever' my mind shouted, but I just groaned and glared at the women and me brother.

Naruto's point of view:

'Who does that man thank he his. I know he's a customer, but damn he should learn to shut his fucking mouth' my head screamed in agony. "I understand I'll have the chicken salad instead," he said to the manager. "Okay thank you for your patience, naruto I imagine that you can handle the rest" the manager apposed, handing me the notebook roughly.

"Yes sir I can" I whispered bowing my head barley. "So you never answered my question, are you your parents little boy?" the man quizzed. I glared at the man with death written all over it. "I would warn you to mind your own business" I warned going to the kitchen.

"Here's…" I started but got quite as I heard some people talking.

"Do you thank the boss was series about that blonde kid?" a man asked

"I don't know, all I now is he's a fine worker but if he doesn't do something to impress the boss soon he'll get fired" the two were talking. "What are you guys talking about" I interrupted there conversation. "Oh nothing. You have been working here for 2 months right?" the one on the left asked. "Yay something like that" I said handing them the order.

"Just curies, now get to waiting blondie" the man said shooing me away.

The rest of the night was pretty easy flowing, and the man was silent about my parents so that was a good thing. 'I got about 35 dollars in tips' I thought after finishing the count. "Grumble, Gr, Grumble" my face heated up as some other waiters or waitresses looked at me. This wasn't the first time that happened, probably about 2 times a week at least.

I grabbed at my stomach. "Hey naruto was it?" a waitress asked, looking me over. "Yap that's me," I said giving the women a soft grin. "okay goof, that would have been embarrassing if I got your name wrong" she spoke with excitement. "It wouldn't be embarrassing. I was surprised that you even know my name" I said smiling at the middle aged women. "You're a sweet kid you know that" she patted me on the head. I lowered my head as she patted it.

"Oh I totally forgot I had a question for you" she said moving her hand. "Kay ask away" I said tilting my head. My stomach bobbled again when she opened her mouth.

She giggled but continued to speak as my checks warmed up. "Why does your stomach growl all the time" the raven haired woman asked looking my in the eyes. "Am… Well it's a long story but I'll save you the trouble of hearing it." I looked away from the lady.

"But I want to hear it "she pushed. "Long story short this job's my only sores of the green paper called money, and that's all I'm gana say." "Oh," she looked down, "I know I could treat you to dinner" the girl said twirling her hair in between her fingers. "I couldn't it's great that you asked but I wouldn't want to intrude" I said nervously. "Hn it's no trouble, but I'll give you my number if you change your mind" the women said grabbing her bag, gave me a slip of paper, then walked of saying have a goodnight and see you later at work, or maybe dinner some time. I waved at her then said "thanks for your offer I really appreciate it."

After that I looked at the slip of paper it had a number and what I guessed was her name "Name: Mikoto Uchiha. Number: 555-779-6619" I mouthed walking through the doors, Being blasted by the cold night chilling air.

I arrived at my apartment fro0zen to the bone with a bag of instant ramen, and some water. "I'm so fucking cold and hungry" I complained. Before, instantly making some of the ramen I brought, then going to bed without another thought in mind.

* * *

Sorry that it was short. I was kinda lazy this week

thanks again for reading and please review!

**~to be continued~  
**


	5. Being a friend to the foxy

Summary:A young Naruto of the age of 17 is going to get a transfer to a different school from bullying. His parents vanished without a trace when he was six years old. Jiraiya was his guardian, but he left when he was 14 to do his perverted research. Later on sasunaru yaoi contains lemons, bulling, and curse words.

disclaimer: I do not own naruto or its only thing I own is my imagination. =)

Sorry for the late update, I got busy last week, but here it is ready for you peeps to read it. =)

* * *

Chapter 5

Being a friend to the foxy

Fingers ran along my stomach and sides. Lite candles were placed in a circle around the two of as. The floor was a crimson brown, and the moon light was bathing as with its white glow.

"Naruto you're thinking too much about this" the voice slide past my ear making my back arch into his touch. "And you're not" I whispered letting fingers tilt my head back. Warm lips pressed against the tender spots of my neck. "Beep. Beep". My eyes flow open as my hands flow up making my body join the action.

I was panting and lured with sweat. "What was that about?" I breathed the words as I panted. "Or should I say who was that?" "Beep," my alarm greeted. I sighed clicking the button to shut the alarm off. 'I should get ready for school' I thought forgetting what happened yesterday.

I stretched my back and arms before going to my dresser. "What to wear today?" I asked shuffling through my drawers. I widen my eyes as I remembered what exactly happened the day before. I groaned at the thoughts roaming my head.

"I'll flip on it" I sighed grabbing a quarter from the small stack of change from last night. 'Heads I go, tails I stay' I thought closing my eyes taking a deep breath. I opened them and flicked the coin in the air where it swirled and flipped. It went up then down into my palm. "Damn it! Stupid quarter you're going to be the first coin I get rid of" I said viewing the side that showed heads.

I was groaning the whole time I was gathering clothes. "I hate quarters" I said putting the orange shirt on as well as dole blue jeans. "I almost forgot I have ... ramen noodles" I grinned at the bag. "Oh how I missed you ramen" I said rubbing a container against my face.

After making, and eating the noodles I put my warn out shoes and orange jacket on. "School here I come" I frowned at the words, but continued to walk out the door.

**SN**

I purred, swiftly moving my hands against my orange sleeves. I looked around seeing people rushing be, I'm guessing to get to class before the tarty bell rings. I made my feet move to my first hour class, knowing full well what to expect.

"Hey foxy nice dive" a lot of kids teased as I walked be. I sighed when I went into the safety of the classroom looking around my face lite up as I saw the raven haired man in the same spot that he was in yesterday. "Hey foxy I thought you wouldn't have had the nerve to come back to this school" I recognized the voice. "Triangles," I said acknowledging the man behind me.

I heard hissing from the man behind me. "Move out of my way foxy" triangles shouted angrily. I looked up at the black haired man. He was looking at me with wide eyes. I tried to hide the smile slipping on my face. "Only if you say it nicely" I retorted, but the teen just pushed me to the side and walked ahead. "He's still a dick" I whispered walking behind him. "Stop fallowing me idiot" he shouted angrily. "I wouldn't if I didn't have to" I said as he sat down moving his feet out.

"Hey dobe, watch out for his feet" the black haired teen said lamely putting his head in his palm. The action oddly made my heart pound faster. "Teme" I said making my feet move over the man's legs. "Hey Sasuke what's the dial? You never normally talk, or help people" the triangle man asked anger rolling off of him.

He just looked at the teen then looked at me. I connected my hands and twirled my thumbs together. "So dobe you showed up" he stated. "Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked glaring at the raven. "Hn" he groaned looking away.

"So your name's Sasuke" I said trying to keep the conversation going. "Yay what of it?" he asked, looking away from me. "Well, um, you never really told me your name so "I said nervously.

"Hello, I was talking to him first so buzz of, foxy" the red triangle guy shouted angrily. "Who are you calling foxy, blockhead?" Sasuke glared at the brunette, his dark eyes made him look frightening and deadly. "H-him," he pointed at me with his thumb.

"If you call him foxy or fox I will wipe that smug look of your face" he growled lowly, eyes locked on the man sending a dark aria through the air. "Sasuke that's not necessary" I say looking into his eyes. "Yay Sasuke that's not necessary, tell him foxy" he whimpered. My teeth scraped against each other. I widened my eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Um Sasuke you don't have to whack him just because he called me foxy" I said looking away. "But he's the one how dumped you in the trash" Sasuke said a little offended. "People have done worse" I whispered stroking my check, but the action didn't go unnoticed. "What are you talking about?" triangles said. "It's none of your business" I said coldly.

Just at that moment the silver haired man walked in. "hello class open your books to page 285" he said scanning the room. Right then the subject was dropped tell the brunette brought it up again.

**SN**

Cool air was being blown into my ear as I put my stuff in my locker. "Can you stop blowing in my ears?" I demanded. "Sure, if you want to set next to us at lunch again?" the man chuckled. "So you can through some trash away again?" I questioned putting the green clothes back in my locker. "Maybe so or we can have a chat"

"It depends on your term of chatting" mister raven said slamming his hand right next to me head. "Oh," I gulped."... Sasuke um ... what are you doing here?" I asked looking confused. "This is my class too, dobe" he said raising an eye-brow. "You do that's cool do you want to go to lunch I'm starving" I asked the taller teen. "Is he ignoring us," a teen asked a little disbelieved "Sure as long as these people don't disapprove." the raven looked at the other teens sharply.

"Or should I get my fan-girls to sick you guys" he threatened slipping a usual glare into his point. "No go ahead, we don't mind" the teens reassured in unison. "Thank you" he said as I dragged him out of the locker rooms.

"So which line do you want" he asked sliding his hands into his pockets. "Oh about that I'm not going to eat" I say looking away; embarrassment ran through my body as the sound of my stomach slid through the air. "It sounds like you are" he stated. "I'm not really" I say waving both of my hands in front of me.

"Naruto you aren't the only one how can tell when someone is lying" Sasuke commented. "Grumble!" my stomach roared. "That was a fart" I lied curling my fingers around my abdomen. "Nope I don't believe you" he said stubbornly.

"Fine, I'm hungry I just don't have the money" I looked away, my face was heated up. "I can pay" he offered. "No! I couldn't that's your money and you should use it yourself" I refused his offer.

"My parents are rich I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind" he said, I opened my mouth and widened my eyes. "So you're loaded?" I confirmed. "Pretty much" he replied rolling his eyes. I pushed my bottom lip out as a pout "I wish I was loaded, maybe, then I could buy something expensive" I shook my head as well as the thought.

"But that wouldn't happen and I'm still refusing your offer" I looked away as my stomach played music. "You don't care that I'm rich?" he questioned. "I wouldn't give a shit, as long as you don't care if I am as poor as shit" I confessed. "I'm buying your lunch even if you don't want it" he said making up his mind.

"But Sasuke!" I shouted being dragged to the front of a random line. "What's Sasuke doing with a fucking loser?" some girls asked each other in the line. I frowned looking at are hands. "Why are you doing this, teme?" I asked him, but continued looking at are hands. "Because I want to, dobe" he said looking back at me. My eyes went wide and my lips couldn't help, but curve up.

After we sat down, I nearly chugged all the food on my tray in my mouth. "the foods not going anywhere, dobe" the teme expressed his opinion. "I hope you know food runs away from me, teme." I rolled my eyes at the man beside me.

"Food can't run I hope you know dobe." Yet another opinion slipped in the air from the raven. "Are you not going to eat that?" I questioned looking at the full tray beside mine. "Nope I'm not hungry," he said looking at his food. "Then why did you get it, hum?" I asked. My mouth was watering as I looked at the blue tray, which was full of food.

"Because your stomach growls as if you could eat a horse" he says passing the tray over to me. "You bought it for me" I questioned moving my fingers to make a taping noise against the gray cafeteria table. "Aren't you listening to what I'm saying?" he asked glaring my way.

"I am I promise teme" I said putting my hand over my face like I'm innocent. "Good because I have to tell you something" he whispered the second half. "What's that?" I asked looking at him.

"The principle is series about the consoling thing" the raven admitted looking away from me. My eyes widened as a million thoughts ran through my mind at once. "Sasuke?" I said in question.

"Naruto I want you to know that I didn't do this for that purpose" he whispered, but gained my eye contacted. "I don't get it" I whispered under my breath. "You don't get what?" he asked looking for an answer. "You," I whispered like I just reviled the biggest secret of all time.

He looked at me still looking for a better explanation. "you said you wanted to show me that I wasn't alone and that you wanted to do something for me when no one over has, and I don't get why someone now of all times is trying to be my friend!" my voice was loud, but not load in of to attract any attention. My eyes were getting watery, but I didn't let them fall. "Why can't I just be happy that someone is trying to be a friend to me after so long?" I asked my biggest thought. My grip was making my tackles white. I closed my eyes trying to keep my eyes from leaking onto my checks.

Fingers rapped over my shoulders. I looked up at the teens onyx eyes. "You're intriguing Naruto" Sasuke said looking away from me. I sniffled and wiped at my eyes. "What's that sa' post to mean?" I questioned. "Another term of it is interesting" the raven said removing his hands.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry you're probably thanking I'm a whack job" I said slamming my head on the table. "Who said I didn't, already?" he asked slurping down his chocolate milk. "Hey that's not cool teme! I am so not a whack job" I blow steam from my nose.

"And I don't recall me ever saying you are one either" he stated looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. The steam I plow out my nose roughly moved to my checks. "You are so confusing!" I shouted angrily.

"I never said I wasn't" he said scratching his head. "Damn it, another reason why I don't get you at all" I said loudly pointing my nose to the ceiling and frowning deeply.

"Sounds like a personal problem" he said putting his milk down after swirling it in the air. "Why is he the only person that wants to be my friend?" I asked myself. "Oh so you don't want to be my friend" he concluded.

"I do! It's just, why are you so temeish" I asked crossing my arms. "It comes with being an Uchiha" he smirked at me. I stiffened at the answer I got.

"I have a question" he said looking at me with a series look. "If you ask me what my favorite color is, it's orange," I said sharing the series look. "I wasn't going to ask that" he stated sending me a glare. "Okay, okay ask away I'm listening" I said leaning my head against my propped up palm.

"Why do you always say that you are alone?" the raven asked like it was a normal everyday sentence. My words and thoughts were locked away in my brain. It never really accord to me how often I showed vulnerability to the raven. I swallow the spit that collected in my mouth, before caressing the milk carton on my tray.

"Well ... am ... um ... it's a long story. I mean it's so long you would probably fall asleep" I laughed enviously. "Dobe I'm series" he said straightening his back and tilted his head a little bit to the side.

My body stiffened, and I bite my index finger hard in of to leave a faint trace of blood. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me" Sasuke whispered looking away. I let the victim being bitten go, so I could speak. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just everyone that has gotten close to me either stabbed me in the back or left me behind," I explained as a pain shot through my chest.

"You can trust me, Naruto," He said eyeing me. "It takes more than pretty words" I said looking away. 'I wanted to tell him that I know he wouldn't hurt me like other people, I don't know why, but it feels like I'm completely safe with this teme of a raven. I know that it's foolish to think he would never hurt me, or that I could let my walls fall for this one chance for a person that I have only met yesterday, to help me out of this hell I call a life ...'

"How can I make you trust me?" the raven asked moving his fingers into a death grip. The words knocked me into reality once again.

"You can't make people trust you, you earn people's grace. But ... if you want someone's trust you need to be a friend to the person you want, or if say, you are a complete teme that wouldn't work" I said looking away from the person I was talking to. "You're such a dobe" he said rolling his eyes.

"You are such a fucking teme" I said looking at the man with fake rage.

"You guys are dismissed" a teacher said slapping the table with his hand. "Already! I didn't even get to eat your food" I whined. "I'll buy your lunch tomorrow" Sasuke said looking somewhere else. "Really," I exclaimed. "Sure."

"Hey Sasuke, do you know where the art classroom is?" I asked looking over my crumbled schedule. "Yes I do, but that's not my class." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh that sucks" I groaned crossing my arms.

"Go through those doors" he said pointing over to a set of doors. "go straight then take a left in the intersection. You well then take a right at your third door" he said. "What if I get lost?" I whimpered lightly. "Then ask for directions, dobe."

"Thanks teme." I glared at the man. "Okay now go to these doors" I said to myself walking to the doors with the crowds of people going through them.

**SN**

After getting lost about five times, I finally made it to the art room. "Finally" I groaned looking around the room. "Mister Uzumaki you're late" the teacher said.

He had short natural black hair, and gray eyes. 'He almost looked like Sasuke,' I thought. "I'm sorry sir I got lost" I say bowing my head a little. "It is fine just make sure you don't come in late again" he said plainly. "Okay" I whispered.

"Hey I didn't know foxy was in this class" some girls said. "Looks like you were the one everyone was talking about yesterday" the teacher said as the student's talking got loader.

"If you guys don't be quite I'll assign all of you, detention for the rest of the school year" he spoke loud holding a creepy smile on his face. The class instantly became quite. "You can sit next to the ugly one" he said going to his desk. "Um?" I said confused at the words.

'I don't thank a teacher is allowed to call a student ugly' I thought looking confused. "Um ... sir who are you talking about?" I asked looking at the man. He looked at me for a few seconds, and then said; "her original name is Sakura" he said going back to looking over some notes.

'Now that's just mean' I thought looking around for a pink haired teen, which was easy. "Hey Naruto" she said looking down. "Hello" I said looking away from her as I sat down. "I'm really-"her voice was interrupted with a familiar brunette's voice. "Look who the fox dragged in" the man chuckled wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Kiba" Sakura said looking at the man. "Finally, I learn your name I was getting tired of calling you triangles" I stated, glaring at the man.

"Well I will never get tired of calling you foxy, seeing how you react every time I say it you shake just the tiniest bit," he whispered in my ear trying to be dark. "Only if you know" I mouthed looking away from the man.

"What was that?" he shouted in my ear, glaring at me. "Mister Inuzuka this is the last warning" the teacher said. "Fine" he scolded. "Good now go get your drawing books and today would be nice ... also we will free draw today" he said lamely, and then continued to draw something. 'What am I sapost to do' I thought looking around.

"Here Naruto" Sakura said handing me a piece of blank paper. "Thank you" I said looking at the sheet. "Naruto I'm really sorry about yesterday" Sakura whispered looking away from me. "No worries" I barley let a whisper escape my lips.

**SN**

The next hour was altogether quiet and nice. Other than the fact that people still called me foxy and commented on my dive yesterday. The teacher was nice, but I wondered how he got the scar on the bridge of his nose.

The hour after that was the last one. The teacher was a crazy man with the name of Tobi. I sat be Sasuke who sat be the pink headed girl named Sakura. Of course I still got called foxy and got laughed at, but Sasuke either glared or told then to shut there traps. This surprised mostly everyone in the classroom though that was something I had to ask him about later I guess.

Right now Sasuke, Sakura and I were standing be a bending machine chatting. Well meanly Sasuke getting irritated with all the fan-girl-leaders questions.

"Shut up" Sasuke growled as he glared the girl down. "That's mean ya'know" I said crossing my arms against me chest. "Yay Sasuke that's not nice" she said tears swelling in her eyes.

My eyes widened as I remembered where I had to be. "Sorry guys I have t' split" my voice quickly left my mouth. "Why's that?" the girl asked still trying to move the raven with her pouting. "I have to go to work" I say feeling a sense of harry before my boss fires me for being late ... again.

"I could drive you" the raven said looking relieved to find something to get rid of the pink haired girl. "You would do that?" I asked my eyes locked on the raven with suspicion. "Yes now let's go" he said swiftly grabbing my hand and ran with my inches behind him. "You can't run from me" the girl screeched, darting after as.

"Are you sure it's safe to run from her?" I asked, the sprinting not even fazing me. "Yay it's safe as long as you can take her tomorrow" he said looking back at me. "Nice to know" I say pouting my bottom lip.

"Hey stop running in the hallways" a teacher shouted at as, but it was clouded by a shouting Sakura. "Will we ever lose her?" I looked back at the girl that was running/ marching with an angry look plastered on her face.

"She usually losses her breath in about five seconds from now" he said panting a little bit. "Oh I see" I say looking back. The girl was slowing down like the raven had said. The exit was just up ahead seeing the pink haired girl completely stopped laying her hands on her knees panting like crazy. A say; "See you later Sakura."

The teme and I walked out the doors together, but Sasuke didn't let go of my hand like he had forgotten that he had even grabbed my hand in the first place. "Where do you live" he asked guiding me through the multicolored cars. "You were series about giving me a ride" I asked, shock filled me to the brim. "I was" he chuckled lightly.

"You really don't have to do that I can walk home" I say giggling nervously. "You walk" he asked finally looking back at me. "Well ya" I said looking at the puffy white clouds. "In that thin orange thing?" he said amusingly pointing his free hand at my stained and slightly holey jacket. "Yap" I said scratching my head.

Sasuke stared at me in disbelief. "Yes I wear this jacket in the snow as well" I said rolling my eyes. "Well anyway, when do you get off?" the raven asked pulling out his keys. "8" I said putting my free hand in my pocket. "Really! When's your day off" he asked pushing his key into the passenger side of a small black car.

"Um ... I thank on Friday and Saturday, but I'm not sure" I say as Sasuke opened the door for me. "Are you expecting me to get into this metal death contraption?" I questioned staring at the car as well as the tip of my finger. "Yes I can say that I'm expecting you to get into my car" he said smirking at my response.

"If I die it's on your head" I joked slowing getting into the unknown area. I sat down my bones as thick as the metal that built this car. He lets go of my hand and closed the door silently. "Sasuke don't leave me alone in this car" I whimpered looking at the locked door. 'I guess it would be friendly to unlock the door' I thought pushing the little button on the door up. "The only thing I remember on these cars" I said setting back-down in the cold leather seat.

The door opened on the other end. "Thanks, dobe" he said smirking at me. "For what teme?" I asked glaring at the smirking teen. "Unlocking my door," he said sitting down making me stiffen even more if possible.

"So where do you live? You never told me" the raven asked putting the car in reverse. "The nine tail's motel" I said looking at the moving images that flashed through the window. "You live in an apartment?" he started with shock. "Yap" I said putting my head in my palms. "That's cool I always wanted to see the inside of one" he said smirking at me for a moment before laying his gaze back on the road.

"I don't thank you would like it too much." My voice was shaking with uneasiness. "Hn" he groaned. 'Good he doesn't really want to go' I thought sighing in relief. "Why don't you want me in your apartment?" Sasuke asked turning for the fourth time since we got into his car.

"I wasn't expecting company," I say crossing my arms. "And if you were?" he asked. "I would have got more food, snacks, and drinks, and maybe clean a little" I replied looking out the window.

"What do you have like to eat and stuff?" Sasuke asked. "Why do you ask?" I whispered my question into the door. There was an awkward silence that spread through the air. "I'm still coming in" he said looking at the road lamely, before turning the wheel into the parking-lot of the apartment complex. "I refuse" I lightly shouted. "Well I don't so which one is it" he said looking at the multiple buildings.

* * *

Thank you for reading and hope you guys liked it. =)

Oh and please review! ;=)

**~to be continued~**


	6. the first step to becoming truly broken

Summary:A young Naruto of the age of 17 is going to get a transfer to a different school from bullying. His parents vanished without a trace when he was six years old. Jiraiya was his guardian, but he left when he was 14 to do his perverted research. Later on sasunaru yaoi contains lemons, bulling, and curse words.

disclaimer: i don't thank wishing upon a star is doing me any good so no i don't own Naruto.

Thank you to all who have waited for me to update. and here is my lame excuse. My computer has been acting very naughty recently hand only has been giving me about ten minutes before shutting down.

so those of you who waited thank you and i hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Taking the first step to becoming truly broken

"I refuse" I lightly shouted. "Well I don't so which one is it" he said looking at the multiple buildings.

"Sasuke I don't want to tell" I whined pouting my lips adorably. The pout went unnoticed as the raven traveled aimlessly around the apartment complex.

"Just tell me already dobe" Sasuke growled, glaring at the buildings that looked almost the same everywhere he looked. I frowned deeply and looked away. "Take a left" I whispered feeling the raven looking at me. The car moved left as Sasuke turned the wheel. "Right" I say giving the directions as Sasuke again turned the steering wheel.

We were at the other side of the complex now, where my apartment was, and every second we got closer the more I moved deeper in my seat and the more my heart hit me chest. I pointed at my apartment building and said; "there it is," My voice was breathless and nervous sounding.

He groaned parking the car in front of the selected building. "Da-da, da-da" I could hear the pounding of my own heart. I could have sworn the teme could hear it through that silky black hair of his. My hands slowly moved to the handle, but I found it already swung open. Sasuke's hand was laid out in front of me. My eyes roamed up to his with ease. I could feel warmth in my cheeks, taking the hand.

The raven's eyes widened when he pulled me on my feet with little to no effort at all. "Come on or I'll change my mind, which is extremely high" I glared at the teen. He groaned softly as he followed me to my apartment.

I shuffled around in my pants pocket, pulled out a pair of keys. My hands slowly opened the door. "Don't you have to go to work?" Sasuke mentioned folding his hands in his jacket pockets. I stiffened at the sound of the word "work". "Eh I'm gana be late" I shouted flinging the boor open, then ran in. "make yourself at home just don't touch anything that seems none of your business" I shouted giving the raven permission to come in.

Sasuke's point of view:

My eyes roamed the plain whitish yellow walls, then down to the single couch in the living room that had a rug under it. There was a black desk that had a layer of dust over it, a plastic cup filled with broken pencils lead in the middle of the desk, and sheets of papers were scattered across it like a tornado mixed up the papers.

My fingertips ran along the white papers that carried random doodles or drawing on then. I licked my lips, looked along the carpeted floors. Be the looks of it, it was like it was trailed with dirt which made it a darker brown.

My feet moved slightly toward the small wooden table with a plastic bag on it. The only content of the bag was a container of instant ramen and a few bottles of water. "Swish, crackle, swish" my eyes shot up. The ceiling fan was slowly spinning around and around making an eerie kind of sound.

My eyes became half lidded as I turned my head to the kitchen, there were wooden floors, but all the cabinets were opened. I walked slowly towards the kitchen cushion filled my body as I slowly walked in the kitchen.

"Hey sorry for the mess," I jumped through my skin when the voice hit my ears. "Naruto ..." I asked looking at the smiling teen with wet golden locks. "What is it? You asked to come up and into my apartment," Naruto spoke grabbing a water bottle, opening it with ease. "Do you actually live here?" I let the question absorb through the blonds thick skull.

The blond sighed looking away, almost as if he didn't know if he should say yes or no. "I do I just don't have much." 'I don't know why, but I can't really believe him, I mean ya people have bad lives, but right now you have parents to take care of you in less he's a no good runaway,' I thought looking away from the blond.

"Sasuke, you don't have to take me to work," Naruto whispered. "It's cold outside, do you really expect me to let you walk to your work?" I asked curling my eyebrows up. "I don't see why that would be a problem," he said pulling the water bottle up to his lips. "You're joking, right? I mean in that thin hoody?" I quizzed putting my hands on my waist. "Yap, why do you ask?" he looked deeply into my eyes demanded the question's answer.

I rolled my eyes then groaned, not wanting to answer. "Fine teme" the words sliding past the others lips. "Dobe, let's go sense you're already dressed."

Naruto's point of view:

"You can go I'm walking, I hate being confined" I stated scratching my head awkwardly. "You're such a dobe" Sasuke whispered shaking his head from side to side. "You're such a teme" I mocked him playfully.

"What time is it, teme" I questioned. He pulled out a black rectangular thing out of his pocket. "4:09" he read from the bright screen. "Oh that's fancy I have about, like 30 minutes tell work" I said hovering my hand over my chin.

Sasuke groaned looking around again. "We could start this therapy thing" Sasuke offered. "How about not" I chimed.

"Better now than later" he whispered. "Why I really hate that" I whined. "Sit" he demanded. I widened my mouth. "Don't tell me to sit in my own apartment thingy" I glared at the raven haired man.

"Sit" he once again demanded me to sit in my own apartment. "No I will not sit down," I shouted. Sasuke was carrying a notebook and a black pen that I just noticed in his hand.

"Naruto" Sasuke warned. "Yes teme" I replied. "Stop being so stubborn" he said with a glare locked were his calm eyes were.

"How so I don't recall that I was stubborn" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Well you just sit down so we can get this over with." Sasuke made himself comfy in my small couch. "Stop making yourself comfy I will not have it," I say crossing my arms over my chest

"Naruto just sit, I won't ask anything to series "he comforted taping his pen on his notebook.

"It doesn't matter I still hate being consoled," I said looking to the side. "Then don't take it as consoling, take it as ... to friends talking amongst each other, but instead of talking about going to the movies or something. Discuss how you feel and what went on in your past" the raven tried to persuade me.

"What about you, can't you talk about yourself as well?" I asked sitting down without meaning to. "After we are finished listening to you" he offered. "That isn't cool Sasuke" I glared at the teen, but the effort was unnoticed.

The teme flipped open the black composition notebook. "Okay question number one" he muttered. "How old are you?" he asked readying his pen

"Now that you mention it, I don't really know" I joked. How could I forget I mean that's the day, my birthday that my parents left me all alone in that damn house. That was nine years ago, such a long time ago.

"Naruto" he glared at me demanding that I answer the given question.

"17" I say flopping my head back. I heard the sounds of writing and tapping. 'Sasuke why do you want to dig through my brain and get answers that don't even relate to you' I thought closing my eyes.

"When is your birth date?" he asked. I could feel his onyx colored eyes on me.

"Do I have to answer? I mean it's boring just setting here telling you about myself," I asked with yawn.

"We are only on question two" he conformed. "I know it's just so boring" I repeated.

"And you do have to answer the question, so just answer the stupid question" he demanded angrily.

"I don't think so you have to ask nicer" I said looking over at the raven, which had a scary glare planted on his face. "What asking nicer won't kill you. It just might get you further in life, but that hasn't worked for me so far" I stated putting my hands behind my head.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked with his eyebrows raised higher than normal.

"Oh nothing my birthday is October 10th "I said answering the other question.

He groaned as if he lost his chance to get some info. "Fine third question, why did you move to this school?" he asked writing the privies answer down.

"And if I refuse to answer this question?" I asked. I bite my bottom lip softly.

"I well handcuff you to a pole" he said plainly. He twirled his pen around his thumb.

"How high is the percentage of getting freed" I asked, trying to find a way out of answering this question.

"Zero in tell you answer the question" he said looking at me with an "I dare you to do it" look.

I sighed looking away. "What happens if I bend the truth?" I questioned.

"Well ... you would have to tell me everything that happened to you on your next day off, also handcuffed to a pole," he said scratching his nose.

I groaned once again as my stomach tried to turn itself into a wasp's nest. "Well ... am ... I got kicked out of my old school" I say making it simple and easy.

He wrote that down, and then looked at me insisting that I continued. I breathed in deeply. "I was getting bulled at school and everywhere I got a job, and soon enough the news got to the principle. He thought it was best for me to get kicked out of the school for safety and reassurance. He also said when everything cools down he hopes I would come back to that damn school," I said letting a laugh slip into the air.

Sasuke was writing away in his notebook before he looked up at me again. "What was your feeling on this?" he asked getting ready to write.

"I found it very stupid" I said looking up at the ceiling. 'Why is it that it's so easy to talk to someone so like him? It's strange it feels kind of nice to open up like this, 'I thought letting my edges of my mouth curve upwards.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I don't know ... well at the time I was so use to getting pushed around and being called names I just found it stupid." Back then I didn't have a single friend or a person to stand up for me. I felt like a pest, a burden, a useless toy that settled others rage and aggression. My teeth chattered against each other.

Sasuke looked at me being attracted by my shaking I supposed. "Are you okay?" he asked. A shiver went up my spin.

"Peachy" I said closing my eyes. "It's just I'm not used to talking about these thing to people."

'Can I really overcome my past without being reminded of it? I know if Sasuke keeps being a friend like this, I have no doubt that he can lift me to my feet without even realizing it, and I could be happy once again' I thought looking at the teme.

"OH SHIT! What time is it?" I shouted rising to my feet. "Um 4:46" Sasuke replied after pulling his black box of wonder out of his pockets.

"I'M GANA BE LATE, SHIT, SHIT, and SHIT" I shouted running over to the kitchen.

"Naruto are you okay?" the visitor said, still sitting on the couch.

"No I'm not I'm gana be late, and then get fired, and then I'm gana have to find a new job, then I'm gana have to wait to get my paycheck to get food and other thing," I shouted finding it very troublesome to find my work shoes.

"Are you looking for these?" Sasuke asked holding up a pair of black shoes by the heels.

"Oo, yes, now give them here" I demanded racing toward the pair of shoes that were located in the raven's hand.

"Only if you let me drive you" he said raising them up out of my reach.

"Fine, fine just give them to me" I said trying my hardest to reach up for them. "Why do you have to be so fucking tall, damn it?" I asked a question that wasn't meant to be answered, but I got an answer anyway.

"I'm not tall you are just short" he joked with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't be so short if you give me a chance to reach them at my height" I shouted jumping for my nonstick shoes.

"Here dobe you can put them on in my car" he said placing the shoes in my hands.

"Yay I got my shoes back, but that was too easy for the mighty Naruto" I joked, but my victory was short-lived because I was being dragged away.

"Let me go, damn it" I shouted.

"What about no?" he asked.

"You are so evil I don't even know why I opened up to you" I growled at the raven holding me captive.

**SN**

"Here we are, "Sasuke pointed out.

"I can see that" I said rolling my eyes. "I don't suppose that you are going to walk me into my work as well" I said sarcastically.

"Nah you're a big boy you can do it" Sasuke said moving his bangs out of his eyes. My eyes went wide.

"You're such a teme" I said with a joking voice.

"I try" he said with a lame tone.

"See ya later teme "I say rushing out of the car. I heard a groan as I left the black car. "well that was interesting, but it went pretty well," I said to myself.

I walked into the building being greeted with a 5 o'clock rush. "Naruto, where have you been? Never mind that just get to work, start be giving this to table 5" the manager greeted me and gave me a large serving plate with five bowls of beef ramen and a variety of drinks on it.

"Yes sir" I reply balancing the dishes in my hand. "Sorry if you were waiting too long" I say to the guests.

"No not at all" a young lady said with a smile on her face.

"Here you go five beef ramen noodles and here are your drinks" I said giving them all of what they asked for. "If you need anything else just let me know" I said enthusiastically.

"Well do" the man beside the girl said.

I walked off, to find another task I was supposed to be doing.

**SN**

It was at the end of my workday and I wasn't even tired which really shocked me.

"Hey Naruto" a women's voice said that sounded oddly familiar.

I turned around to see a raven haired lady with a smile on her face. "Oh hello how's it going" I asked the lady.

"Pretty good, just getting ready to leave," She said, tucking some of her long hair behind her ear.

"That's good happy to hear that. Um lady I have a question" I said looking at her features.

"What would that be hone?" she asked with a smile.

"Do you know someone named Sasuke?" I questioned the black haired lady.

She widened her eyes and said; "yay he's my son, why do you ask?" her eyes were wide with question and was raising her eyebrow just like Sasuke did.

"You're his mom" I shouted in confusion.

"Well yay why wouldn't I be?" she asked. I could feel eyes on the two of as.

"Um ... well ... a ... I don't ... um ... Wow look at the time, I should be heading home right about now" I said laughing uneasily.

"Naruto" she asked tilting her head to the side. "See you later Mrs. Uchiha" I said turning around on my heels, then I started to run away from the nice lady.

"Good-bye then" she said sweetly.

**SN**

I stretched my arms above my head. "I didn't know Sasuke had a mom" I said unlocking my door. "I mean how was I supposed to know she was his mother and not just a random lady?"

I groaned opening the door with laziness. I shut the door behind me and headed to the couch. "I wander what Sasuke is doing right now?" I asked myself. "Probably sleeping" I replied to my own question.

Sasuke's point of view

I sneezed softly. "Looks like someone is talking about my little brother" Itachi joked.

"I highly doubt it" I said whipping my achy nose.

"Why do you say that?" my older brother asked.

"I don't know, I guess because I'm boring" I said lying back on my couch.

"Hey guys, I'm home" my mother said coming in the door.

"Hey mom" Itachi and I said in unison.

"Sorry that I'm so late I got you boys some donut if you want them" she said with a cheery voice.

"Please and thank you" Itachi said smiling at our mother.

"Here you go" she said digging the donut out of the donut bag. She handed it to my brother.

"Here my brothers eat the delectable donut" he said trying to hand me the sugary circle.

"No I hate donuts" I said glaring at the other raven haired male.

"Do it, or I will shove the delectable donut down your throat" he threatened.

"Try it, I'll handcuff you to a pole" I threatened back at him.

"You too are killing me" our mother giggled innocently.

My brother and I were chained in a glaring contest. "give it up shrimp you can't beat me" my brother said. "That's what they all say" I said trying to glare harder than my brother.

My eyes were stinging and it didn't look like my brother was even fazed by how long his eyes were opened. "Damn it" I said closing my eyes. "Yes I win now eat the delectable donut" he said victoriously.

"Fine" I said grabbing the glazed donut.

* * *

Review if you liked it and even if you didn't i really like hearing from you guys. =) till next time!

**~to be continued~**


	7. The man with golden eyes

Summary:A young Naruto of the age of 17 is going to get a transfer to a different school from bullying. His parents vanished without a trace when he was six years old. Jiraiya was his guardian, but he left when he was 14 to do his perverted research. Later on sasunaru yaoi contains lemons, bulling, and curse words.

disclaimer: don't you guys just love these things. I don't own or make any money by making this fanfiction.

hello everyone =) sorry that it is so short i'll make up for that on my next update. enjoy =)

* * *

Chapter 7

The boy with golden eyes

Friday afternoon:

"Sasuke! I don't want to go" I whined glaring at the raven haired teen that is insisting we go to the mall. I was sitting comfortably in my couch. My arms where placed a little under my chest. Sasuke was standing up beside my apartment door waiting to go.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked, glaring angrily at me. He wasn't moving an inch at all.

"I like my things just the way they are" I stated still waiting for the teme to get the idea that I was going to the mall out of his head, and the fact that I will not go, in.

"You're so stubborn." He was still glaring at me with his coal like eyes, and I meet the glare with my bright blue ones. "Well I'm not the one who is insisting I go to the mall so you can buy me thing" I groaned.

"Exactly why you are the stubborn one" he groaned, tapping his foot.

"I just don't want to waste your money" I said giving a slight wiggle in my movements.

"Money doesn't really matter" he groaned.

"Still it would feel so wrong" I whined pointing my lip downwards.

"Naruto ..." he said calmly.

"yeees" I said extending the word.

"Let me buy you things, "he whispered angrily.

"If I say yes will you stop asking me to go to the mall" I said with a glare locked on his eyes.

"Yes" he said smirking at me.

"Okay then, yes, but I still disagree with the thought or action of going to the mall" I said doing as the man wanted. Sasuke frowned, but then smirked again. "Why are you smiling at me like that" I asked nervously.

"You never said you wouldn't go" he notified wiggling his fingers. I squeaked at that little action.

**SN**

"I can't believe you got me to go" I said glaring at the very big building.

"Loser" the raven said walking through the doors of the mall.

"You're the loser, stupid teme" I shouted at the raven's back before trotting up to him. Sasuke and I have become good friends in the short spanned of time we have spent time together. Even if most of are talking is disagreeing or auguring, it's really nice having a friend to have your back. I really hope this won't die because if this doesn't last, I'm almost positive I will fall again and this time there wouldn't be anyone to catch my fall...

I wander what Sasuke thanks of me. I thought making pinkish stains reveille on my tanned checks. I mean what if he actually does find me as a friend or maybe even ... more. My heart pounded against me chest.

"What am I thanking, idiot?" I said shaking my head back and forth. The raven gave me a glance, maybe hearing what I said or just looking back to see if I had run off.

"Here try this on" he said throwing a pair of jeans on me head. This action made me lose my thoughts.

"Hey what was that for teme?" I growled anger flowing through my body.

"I want you to try them on, dobe" he explained going through some jeans on a shelf.

"Maybe I don't want to teme." I moved the light blue jeans from my head.

"Do it anyway "Sasuke demanded.

"Fine just get that thing out of your ass, teme" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"There is nothing up my ass, dobe" the raven said moving his head to the side. "And even if there was, how would you possibly know?" the teen asked glaring at me with his side view.

"I don't know how I know, you're just acting like there is a stick up your ass" I whispered looking at my surroundings. I heard a sigh from my friend. He probably just rolled his eyes I thought my production.

"Changing room, changing room, changing room" I whispered looking around for any sign at all that leads to where I need to be.

"It's over there dobe" Sasuke said with announce lased with his voice.

"Thank you teme," I said with sarcasm.

When I got in the changing room, I quickly changed into the light blue jeans. "These actually look really good "I admired looking at myself in the mirror.

"Hey dobe does it fit?" Sasuke questioned form behind the door.

"Would you like to see?" I asked spiking some of my hair that went flat.

"Why not," he said dramatically.

I pulled the door open, and then I laid my hands behind my head, crossing my legs as I stood in place.

Sasuke slightly bite his lip and nodded. "Looking good loser" he whispered before throwing more clothes at me face.

I rolled my eyes and went back in the changing room. "Why do I have to do this again?" I groaned.

"Just because" I heard the raven from the distance laid out between as. I quickly closed the door behind me. I groaned rolling my head back.

**SN**

"Hey dobe would you like something to eat?" Sasuke asked from beside me.

"Nay I'm not hungry" I said sending a glare towards the raven haired man. 'What's with him thanking he has to buy me everything in this whole entire place' I thought scrunching up my nose. "Why are you being so nice to me anyway?" I asked without even thanking or have a clue to where the question came from.

He groaned, but didn't answer the question. "Well fi- ..." I started, but choked over my own words.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked, but none of the words got through my head.

My body was frozen in place and, fear was coming into me from all sides. "Naruto?" the raven asked, but still didn't get through. Warm liquid ran down my chin when I was biting down on my own lip, but I didn't notice that either. All I noticed ... all I could notice was the golden color of another's irises. His red hair was flowing past his shoulders, and his devilish grin was crafted into his face.

* * *

so how did you guys like my little cliffy? =)

i'll update as soon as i can =D

**~to be continued~**


	8. Mystery, fun, and a stupid car!

Summary:A young Naruto of the age of 17 is going to get a transfer to a different school from bullying. His parents vanished without a trace when he was six years old. Jiraiya was his guardian, but he left when he was 14 to do his perverted research. Later on sasunaru yaoi contains lemons, bulling, and curse words.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or his characters, but hey someone can dream, right?

and i have a lot of things to be sorry about in this story...

number one: I'm sorry that I'm always late (like Kakashi)

Number two:** this is for the people who find my story confusing.** I'm sorry that this fanfiction is somewhat confusing with my grammar, spelling, lack of vocabulary words to chose from, or what ever. if you are confused please message me and i can explain what ever you want me to.

and finally number three: i'm sorry that you had to read that troublesome sorry thing i pulled, please continue and please enjoy. =)

* * *

Chapter 8

Mystery, fun, and a stupid car!

My body was frozen in place and, fear was coming into me from all sides. "Naruto?" the raven asked but still didn't get through. Warm liquid ran down my chin when I was bite down on my own lip, but I didn't notice that either. All I noticed … all I could notice was the golden color of another's irises. His red hair was flowing past his shoulders, and his devilish grin was crafted into his face.

* * *

I dropped the bags that I was holding and my eyes where trailed with fear and shock. "Naruto talk to me" Sasuke said shaking me from in front.

"S-Sasuke "I whispered with a chatter of my teeth.

"Good now tell me what's wrong" he said still holding on to my shoulders with protectiveness. I could feel the heat of the other's hands through my thin orange hoodie.

I couldn't find the words to say. Even though the teen was so close I still couldn't give him the answer he wanted.

"Look who it is ... it is my old friend the foxy" a deep voice came from behind my protection.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with a glare plastered on his face. My mouth was going dry and my mind wouldn't stop thanking of the radish haired man standing before me.

My mouth finally managed to move forcing words to come out. "Sasuke lets just go "I whispered in the raven's direction.

"Leaving so soon, foxy, why not stay with us for a will?" the man asked moving his hand out for a friendly jester. 'Stop it, stop acting, you don't care for me so why not leave me alone' my words couldn't escape my mouth, let alone my throat.

"Looks like the poor foxy is still captivated by his own fear" the man said venom netting itself with the words coming from the man's lips.

"Naruto, who is this guy?" Sasuke asked balling his fists to his sides.

I couldn't answer the question. It wasn't that I didn't want to answer it was just my voice was sailed shut. "Oh, Oh look the foxy got a little friend" his golden eyes lite with excitement.

"Does that mean we can play with him too" another one of the leader gang popped up behind him.

"I guess so" the teen whispered with a giggle in his throat.

Finally my voice has returned, but stained with venom. "Don't even think about laying a finger on him!" I shouted at the man. "Your business is with me, right? So leave him out of are conflicts!" my arm slung to my side where I know the raven was.

The group was shocked at my outburst, but after a few seconds they returned to their smirking states. "Is that so foxy" the redhead chuckled with amusement. All my reply was a cold glare.

"Ha-ha looks like we finally found out what makes the foxy burst" a guy from behind said.

"Naruto, who are these guys," Sasuke asked once again, but received no answer.

My stomach was a wasp's nest as they moved closer. "Sasuke, I'm sure you already know who they are" I whispered looking at him weakly.

"Come on were all those word empty?" The redhead asked pulling his fist back.

"No, if it's for my friends I will never go back on my word, even if it's for a bastard" I said completely confident in my words.

My head quickly docked under the man's punch. I grabbed the raven's hand and turned running from the group of teens.

"Hey Sasuke I thank I'm hungry now" I said looking back to see the teme's face and no one following us.

Sasuke nearly laughed at that. "You are such a loser" he said giving me a smile.

"You are such a bastard; I should have thrown you at those guys and ran" I said, but didn't really mean it, not at all. I will protect my friend no matter what the consequence.

"I'm pretty sure you would have, so you didn't have to go shopping" Sasuke said

"Well know that you say that I just might have to call my "old friends" over here" I said putting infuses on "old friends".

**SN**

A warm bowl off ramen noodles wear placed in front of me. "He-he-he my favorite" I said loudly and happily. I picked up the chop sticks that were provided noticing the raven didn't have a single thing on his side of the table. "Why aren't you eaten, teme?"

"I'm not a big ramen fan" he whispered, lamely putting his arms on the table. I opened my mouth wide.

"Sasuke you have to be kidding, right?!" I exclaimed. There was no response. "Sasuke ramen makes the world go round "I shouted.

"You had better hurry or your delectable ramen well be cold" the raven informed me.

"Damn you're right" I said quickly grabbing noodles with the chop sticks

"Naruto, who were those guys that called you foxy," Sasuke asked. I bit down ending the long stream of noodles entering my mouth.

"I thought you would have guessed by now" I admitted. Sasuke was staring coldly at me waiting for an answer to escape my mouth.

"They are the guys who bullied me in my old school" I stated looking at the swirling juice in the bowl. He looked surprised for about a half of a second before going back to his cold stare. Everything went silent for a few minutes and then came another question.

"So, this was the first time you've seen them since your old school?" Sasuke asked tapping his fingers on the table. I nodded my head looking away from the raven haired teen. "I see"

I started slurping at my ramen noodles again. "What is his name?" he asked looking to the side.

"... His name ... its Kyuubi..." I looked down, holding the sides of the bowl full of yummy juice.

**SN**

"Sasuke I'm so bored" I whined.

"How's that my problem?" the teen questioned.

"I don't know" I whimpered wiggling in place.

"Where would you like to go, then?"

"What about an arcade?" excitement flowing through me. I've only been to one when I was younger ..., but that was a long time ago. I thank it was when my parents were still around'. My excitement dolled which didn't go unnoticed by the raven beside me.

"What's wrong dobe? You were bursting with excitement just a second ago" the raven said softly.

"It's nothing" I said looking out the car window. The sun was still above the horizon, not willing to let the night sink into reality. Sasuke shrugged at the comment and continued looking at the gray road that was flashing by in seconds.

"Do you want to go are not?" he asked looking over at me.

"You mean we can go!" I shouted making fists in front of my face out of excitement. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes towards me.

"What do you thank dobe?" he quizzed.

"Yes" I cheered happily.

He rolled his eyes (again), turning the wheel, as a response the car turned as well. 'I wonder what games they have probably all kinds' I thought smiling at the window.

**SN**

"Ou ou! Look at that" I shouted running up to a crane game, the stuffed plushies calling my name. The smug raven fallowed behind me like a shadow. My lips sunk as I turned around. "Aren't you gana play any games teme" I questioned.

"No I'm not really in an arcade mood, and besides you can have double the fun because I'm not wasting the tokens" he said stuffing his pale hands into his pockets like he owned the place.

"Then what's the point in having another person coming along if they have a stick up there ass, and it's no fun if one person is hugging all the tokens, baka" I whined flinging my head to the side.

"I do not have a stick up my ass" he stated glaring holes through my head.

"Oh, so can you prove this little detail?" my voice waved along with the beat of the loud music.

"Not in less you want to see my ass" he stated pulling a hand out of his pocket and putting it on his hip.

"I challenge thee to a game of DDR also known as dance dance revolution, and no, that's not what I meant stupid" I shouted pointing at the game making loud music. "And if you win I won't bother you anymore, but if I win you have to win me a stuffed animal out of the crane game. Also you have to play the other games with me."

"Fine, but you are so going down, loser" Sasuke said smirking at me.

"I have to say I'm a pro at this game so make sure to be ready to get your arcade on" I shouted happily.

"Whatever" he said not believing that I was a pro.

**SN**

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I can't believe I lost to a guy with a pole up his ass" I shouted in anger.

The raven headed teme just smirked at me, calling me a dobe and a sour loser. "I am not a sour loser you're the sour loser teme!" I clenched my fists to my sides and frowned deeply.

"Oh, isn't that what sour losers say" his smirk became wider than before. I slung my head to the side in a childlike fashion.

"No it's not, bastard."

My eyes softened as I still had my head to the side.

_ "You're such a sour loser Naruto" a very similar blond to himself said. The only deference was that he had longer hair and looked a lot older._

_ "No I'm not you jerk" a little tiny blond said angrily tossing his hands about like a two armed octopus._

_ "Isn't that what a sour loser would say, Naruto" the grownup said patting the younger blond on his head._

_ "Dorling stop making Naru upset" a woman with beautiful long red hair that went past her hips shouted angrily pointing an accusing figure at her husband, also known as my so-called dad that is only found in my memories. His hands shot straight up in a fashion many people do when they are accused of something._

_ "I swear I didn't do anything" he said giving my mom a cat like smile._

_ "Is that true Naru my baby?" she said bowing down to see into my eyes. She was smiling like the world couldn't ever crush what we had._

_ "No it's not true!" I shouted pointing at my dad, and then went to whisper in her ear. "I offered to play that game over there," I whispered pointing towards the dancing game. She nodded. "But then I lost so daddy called me a sour loser" I whimpered sadly._

_"This is so unfair" my dad whined before receiving a glare from my mom._

_ " So you did upset Naru!" she shouted walking up to the older blonde. "Blue balls for three weeks," she decided nodding her head in approval._

_ "No that want work I'm sorry honey. I will never upset naruto again, just not that please anything, but that" the adult whimpered._

_ "Nope there's no changing my mind ya'know" she said shaking her head side to side._

_ "Mom what's blue balls mean?" I questioned grabbing at the long red hair of my moms._

_ "Oh" she said not expecting the question. "It's something men really hate and good for punishment" my mom explained with a smile._

_ "Don't tell him that!" my dad shouted probably still upset about is "punishment"._

"Naruto hello earth to Naruto" Sasuke said moving his hand in front of my face. I jumped back putting my hands up in a defensive stance.

"Oh, Sasuke it's just you" I said with relief and put my hands down.

A fine eyebrow on the raven's face went upwards. "You're such a dobe" he said moving his head from side to side with his eyes closed.

"Shut up stupid teme and let's play more games" I said grabbing the ravens arm dragging him to different games.

After a while of playing games, we went to get some drinks at a random store on are way to are homes. (Then soddenly)

"Deep! Clank! Gr! Puff! Clank!" the car came to a holt in the middle of the road.

"That can't possibly be good "I laughed nervously.

"You guessed correctly" Sasuke said calmly with a glare plastered on his face.

* * *

thank you for reading and sorry for the little cliffie i just didn't know where to end it considering its so late and all.

review, follow, or favorite! it's your chose so pick one and leave with a smile on your face because i just might have to kill someone! just kidding but you should review ... they make me happy and want to type more. =)

**~to be continued~ **


	9. weather hell or a blessing

disclaimer: i don''t own anything bitch so put that pin down, and read my story!

* * *

Chapter 9

Weather … hell or a blessing

"You have to be kidding me!" Sasuke shouted propping up the hood to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked looking at a whole bunch of random motors and tanks.

"Do you want me to be completely honest?" he asked looking at me.

"Bring it to me straight "I said looking at the wires and metal then towards the raven.

"I have no fucking clue ...but ... I know that it is broken" he said tapping the side of the car.

My face meet my palm and I said with a muffled sound "no shit sure lock." I lifted my head with a little hope. "You have a black box of wonders" I said jumping up and down with glee.

"What in the hell are you talking about, dobe?" he questioned looking at me with confusion written on his face.

"A cellphone!, And you call me an idiot" I shouted moving my hands up and down.

"About that ... I forgot that little piece of plastic of doom at your apartment, I'm guessing" he looked away like nothing in the world was wrong with forgetting that black box of wonders.

"Are you kidding me right now, are you kidding me? Sasuke please tell me you're kidding" I said passing in front of the black car.

He watched me as I passed around like a maniac. "I know I couldn't truest a stupid car!" I shouted clenching and unclenching my fists.

"You feeling alright, dobe?" he questioned

"No I am not! I mean what if someone's looking at as, or what if someone's planning on slicing are heads of are boding and sell them on the black market, or ... maybe-"I said breathing quickly and heavily.

"You're just paranoid and besides people probably wouldn't want to kill or kidnap as ... I mean why would they?" Sasuke said looking around. "It would be a perfect chance though" he continued scratching the back of his neck.

"Why is that?" I whispered my heart bounding at the thought. My eyes were scanning the area as if someone would pop out of somewhere any second.

"We are secluded with no other cars or buildings around us. There are just fields of grass" he explained." And the sun's being blocked by massive stormy clouds" he said looking upwards.

"Really I ha- say what?" I said looking up at the sky to find that it was true. "What happened to the pretty white clouds that don't look angry?" I asked feeling panic overwhelming me now.

"Well a front comes in and changes the weather" he said sarcastically

"I know that- well I didn't, but still why can't they be somewhere else?" I shouted pointing at the angry gray and black puffy clouds.

"Mother nature is unpredictable" he said looking at the storm clouds moving towards us. The wind was starting to pick up as well.

"Well either way I have to get home" I stated panic running though my body.

"Well we aren't going anywhere soon" the raven said calmly. I looked down the gravel under me feet looked smooth, but it wasn't really. I could feel the pointy edges of the small rocks at the bottom of my shoe. "Come on, Naruto, we should get back in the car before the clouds want to pour rain on us."

"Okay," I whispered looking back up at the clouds finding that they have only gotten darker than before.

After getting in the car it was very quiet. Sasuke didn't really look like he was going to start up a conversation any time soon. I took a deep breath, and then let it flow out of my mouth along with some words. "So sense you know a lot about me, why don't you tell me some stuff about you?" I looked over at the raven haired man. He looked as if he didn't really care for the words.

"My life is boring nothing really to it" Sasuke groaned. It was clear in his voice that he didn't want someone pecking through his life, but hey isn't that what he is doing to me.

"I see, but what about the fan-girls? I mean when did they pop up?" I questioned trying to get the storm out of my head for the time being.

"They are annoying little creatures that stalk every little thing I do" he stated leaving me with no room to continue the topic. Silence soon followed the deathly quiet car. I cleared my throat loudly.

"So what's your favorite color?" I asked looking at the raven. Black was the simple answer I got. "I see" I whispered looking out of the window. The meadow like grass was swaying in the strong breeze. The sun was swallowed by the horizon, or it could have been the angry looking clouds; it was hard to tell really. Light quickly crossed through the sky in a bolt like fashion.

'Oh god' I thought a booming sound echoed though the sky. I bite down on my lip quickly closing my eyes.

Pitter patter, the sound of rain quickly ran towards me ears. I kept my head looking out the window. "BOOM! Crackle," the sound of thunder made my heart thud against my chest faster than it had been before. The rain was beating down harder and the sound of the electricity become more frequent.

I could feel cold eyes looking at me from the back, probably wondering where my voice had gone. "You okay?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Ya I'm fine" I whimpered releasing my lip in order to talk.

"Are you scared?" he asked knowingly with smug written all over his voice and probably his face too. He rested a hand on my shoulder. Just as a long and powerful sound stretched throughout the sky, which made me jump unworldly.

There was no need to answer the question that was just asked by the raven. "it's going to be okay, Naruto" he tried to comfort me, but the attempt only made me jump worse as the following sounds crackling though the sky.

"Daddy, mommy" a small teary-eyed blond cried out. The sky was crying with rain and the clouds erupted with anger and light. The wind was blowing with monster like strength.

"Don't worry Naru we have you" my mom whispered in my ear her soft voice calming the crying boy. The lights flickered off as the sounds of rain and thunder carried through the thin walls.

"Minato where are you!" my mother called with weary, quickly a small fire lite a little area in the room.

"I'm fine" he said running the flame against a candle's wick (the part of a candle that makes it lite up with fire).

A loud sound quickly startled the two and made the blond shack with fear.

"Naruto" a voice said a following shack made me blink out of my daze. A loud crash come from the sky just to remind me that it was still stormy outside the small car we were in. "we" I thought looking into the other's eyes like I just realized he was there as well.

I could tell he was slightly wearied through the darkness of the night's storm. "S-sasu-ke" I chattered with weakness. His grip on my shoulder was the only thing keeping me from losing to the fear I fell under every time it stormed.

"Naruto it's just thunder and lightning they won't hurt you in any way" he comforted softly.

"Sasuke" I whispered closing my eyes, and hiking my shoulders up. I breathed softly trying to stop the fear from showing, but it failed as a powerful boom echoed through the dark gray sky. My arms wrapped around the raven's back. I didn't move, not knowing what I just did or how I even got in this possession. The only thing that I know was his warmth made me forget the pounding of rain against the windshield and the booming anger of the thunder.

The soft breathing on my neck was the only thing I could feel. The smell of cinnamon brushed against my nose and the soft pounding of the others heart kept me still not wanting to move from the others chest.

Sasuke didn't push me way. He let me hang off his chest, but it shocked me when he put his arms around me with protection lased with his embrace.

I closed my eyes knowing this would only be a onetime thing, but that was okay with me because I know there was someone that could embrace me without being forced to do so. Just the thought made me smile into the others shirt. "I know I can trust you" I whispered tightening my grip for a few seconds.

* * *

thank you for your lovely attention, but if you don't mind putting your little clicker on the box to leave a review that would be good to. =)

**~to be continued~ **


	10. My six lines

hello hello, an extra long chapter for an extra long wait hope you enjoy. =)

disclaimer: i don't own nothen

and lastly thank you for review, favoring and following me in my attempts to make this story good for those reading it. =)

* * *

Chapter 10

My six lines

1 month later:

"Naruto! Where did Sasuke go?" a pink haired girl shouted at me.

"How am I supposed to know, Sakura?" I questioned the pink haired fan girl.

"Well you guys have become best of friends so I figured- "she said, looking at the floor and rolling the tip of her shoe against the ground.

"No I haven't seen him, but I'll tell him that you were looking for him" I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"No! Don't do that, I'll deal with it" she said giving me a cheesy smile. After only seconds she disappeared behind a corner. "Sasuke!" the pinkette called from behind the very same corner she ran behind. I shrugged my shoulders at the attempt.

My hand went behind my neck, scratching it as I went to the normal meeting place that Sasuke and I meet at after school. He has been disappearing after school. I tried following him once, but he noticed right away and told me to wait at the normal place for him to get finished with some business. I sighed leaning against the wall next to a brownish colored bending machine.

"And ever since that night I have been getting sick when I get near him" I whispered closing my eyes. 'That felt like consoling in my own brain' my thoughts said before continuing. 'Or I'm going crazy and I'm allergic to the teme. That would make sense ... but what about the other times we hung out before then'. Another sigh crossed my lips. "That settles it I'm going crazy" I clarified nodding my head like I was listening to a good song.

"You're being more of a dobe than normal" a slick tone ran against my ears. Just like that I felt as if I were melting like chocolate, and a pain going through my stomach made it feel so more real than what it seemed.

"No I'm not" I said loudly. "You're just in your world of temeness..." my voice cut of as I looked away from the other.

He shrugged as he looked to the side as well. "Where do you go after school? I mean you're always late" I whispered twiddling my thumbs together.

"It doesn't matter" he stated scratching the back of his head. "We have some work to get done." He offered another topic to discuss.

"No" I said crossing my hands over my chest. The teme looked at me as if saying;"Bitch just do it". In return I just said no again. This time he put on a death glare as if saying, "If you say no again I will rip you face off and shove it in a blinder, while laughing like a madman". Once again I said no to the stare.

His nose twitched. He tapped his foot impatiently as if waiting for something to happen, then I could practically see a light bulb flashing above his head.

"I will handcuff you to a pole if we don't hurry up and get this done" he threatened. 'This guy always threatened me with this, but I'm starting to not believe the threat' I thought.

"I don't believe you" I said confidently. A small smirk formed on his face, but rolled his eyes as well.

"Naruto, would you like to come to my house for this session?" he asked going back to his usual expression. My stomach instantly felt like a wasps nest and there was a small beating sound that filled my ears.

"I see nothing wrong with that, but I won't be answering any questions" I said with a smile on my face.

"We will see about that" he muttered under his breath.

**SN**

The black car, we were riding in, slid into a vacant drive way. "Watch it, or I'll be too scared of your driving skills to get in your car ever again!" I shouted at the raven, who just shrugged it off. I huffed getting out of the parked car.

Then my eyes widened at the size of the house standing before me. "Yo, teme, are you sure this is your house?" I asked scanning the building in awe.

He didn't respond, but I know that would happen. He never really answers some of my stupid questions. "Are you just gana stand there?" Sasuke asked leading the way to the front door. With that I started walking after him, but I was still in an awe state.

The door was huge and white, which didn't really suit the raven much. Then again this is probably his parents house, so I guess that would make since. My thoughts were interrupted as I stepped inside the door, which was held open by the raven.

The smell of cookies filled the air, and a warm feeling was lingering there as well. 'What was with this place' I thought looking around. There were expensive things everywhere. The walls were painted a milky chocolate color and the floors where covered in a fancy white carpet.

"I'm home!" Sasuke shouted dropping his backpack at the end of the couch that was placed in the living room.

Then a sweet voice reached into the living room from the kitchen, I supposed. "Okay, how was your day?" she asked with a cheery voice. 'She must be his mom and the women I work with' I thought getting a soft pain in my stomach.

"It was fine," he answered his mom. "I have a guested, would you like to meet him?" he asked making his way into a random direction. My guess was the kitchen, but I didn't follow I was too busy looking around the house.

"You have a friend!" she asked loudly. "You have finally taken are advice to be more social with others" the women exclaimed happily. "And yes I would love to meet this mystery man that my boy has taken a liking to" she said happily.

"He's in the living room" Sasuke said with a bored tone. I heard footsteps coming this way, so I turned my head to greet the happy woman and bored looking Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" She shouted surprise written all over her. I gave her a grin.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha, how have you been?" I asked still grinning at both of the confused people standing before me.

"You know my mom?" Sasuke asked at the same time as his mother's question. "You are friends with my Sasuke?"

I took a deep breath before saying;"yes to both, I work with Mrs. Uchiha at my work, and Sasuke and I have become somewhat friends I guess you could say. He consuls me for, I have no idea why, and during the proses of this we have become friends," I summarized, with a pant.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. "Hey mom can I use dad's handcuffs?" Sasuke asked. That question made my eyes open wide.

"He wasn't joking?!" I shouted. I was pointing at a very cocky bastard with a smirk on his face. The mother stood there just looking at us, with a confused look plastered on her face.

"You're the one that didn't believe me, dobe" he said bluntly. I groaned at the statement.

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to do it" I shouted and wiggled to escape the situation.

"You must know, an Uchiha never lies, but that never really works in my favor" Mikoto groaned. "Sasuke you can as long as you don't make Naruto soar" she said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke pulled a hand up to his face, to cover his growing red checks. "What's wrong teme, Uchiha lady?" my question was unanswered, but the younger raven stiffened.

"Baka,"

"I know what that means too, stop calling me names jerk!" I shouted crossing my hands over my chest. 'What is going on anyways' I thought. 'Why does the teme keep calling me names and why would I be soar from handcuffs?' I snorted at the two not seeing there humor.

"I'll get the cuffs; um ... can you show him up to my room?" Sasuke asked. His face was still that red color that stole his paleness from his face.

"Sure thing sweetie" she chirped. She seemed so happy, but why does it hurt so bad when I see their happiness, and their joking around even when I don't understand what they mean. My thoughts where cut short as the middle aged women spoke.

"Naruto, why have you been spending less time at work?" the question was shocking to me at first. 'To be honest, I have no idea' my mind screamed. "You look smaller too "she said. 'Her voice, it sounds worried'. "I mean I shouldn't pr-"the women said, but I cut her short.

"Don't worry about it" I said with a grin that spread across my face.

"Okay, but make sure to take care of yourself, Naruto" she said with concern still lased with her words. She seems like a really good mother. I smiled as a thought slide through me skull, and I shock it right when it got into it. 'She would never consider that, and besides I can take care of myself... Have been for a long time, and I don't plan on owing anyone now'. My body felt heavy after that thought, but it couldn't be helped. She is not my mother and never will be, even if she seems motherly she is just concerned for her son's friend that's all.

"Yay I well" I said with a smile.

She nodded," come on I'll take you to Sasuke's room" she said. She smiled at me before stepping up the stairs. "Come on" she said softly, moving her fingers in a "come" motion. I moved my feet up the stairs as well.

When we came to Sasuke's door of many on the second floor, she opened it. "I hope you are not soar in the morning" she giggled with a smile. 'What does that mean' I asked myself. I looked at the women with a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about, Uchiha lady?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing at all" she smiled again. 'A person has never smiled so much around me ... maybe it's a mother's thing' I thought, I shrugged both the topics and smiled back at the raven haired mom.

"Thanks" I said peacefully going into the room.

The door softly moved closed, as I looked around for a light switch. It was right beside the Entrance, which was a lucking thing. I flipped it up, and the room flashed with light.

The room was spotless and neat as hell. The walls were a medium gray color, and the floor was a creamy white like downstairs. There are three doors, the one I walked in from, the one to the left, and one to the right. The furniture wasn't really that impressive. There was a queen sized bed beside the left door, and there was a bed side table an alarm clock and a lamp, behind that was a small window with black curtains. About three feet from the bed table was a desk with a computer and a little stack of paper. He had a spiny chair with wheels in front of it. Lastly, a boring dresser with a flat screen TV on it. It stood in front of the main entrance and beside the right door.

"This room is to boring" I whispered. I walked to the large bed. The covers were black and silky.

I bite my lip, the temptation, was really great... 'I wish to spin in it once' I thought glaring at the gray computer chair. 'Just once' I thought swallowing the spit that collected in my mouth.

I stepped toward the object of my desires. I licked my lips. 'Mom never let me spin or roll around in one of those chairs'. I smiled as I was just inches away from the chair. I spun it around so I could actually sit in it, and then ... the door opened.

"What are you doing?" the voice was amused. I jumped, and quickly turned to face the intruder, but it wasn't really an intruder because it was Sasuke coming into his own room. I looked like a little kid that had just been caught stilling from a supposedly hidden cookie jar. "... Checking out your room ... it looks boring" I said looking at the longing spiny chair that wished for me to put my butt on it, and spin tell I throw up the non existing food in my stomach.

The raven couldn't help, but quirk his lips up in a small almost none existing smile. "You're such a dobe." He chuckled moving his head side to side.

"What did I say about calling me names, damn it?" I said know full well that he would probably never stop calling me names.

"I don't remember. I walked through a doorway" he said like that would make a difference. My eyebrows went up as if asking what-the-hell-did-you-mean-be-that. "You're too much of an idiot to get the complexity of a human brain, dobe" was his irritating response.

"What the hell, I'm not stupid, bastard" I shouted.

"You came willingly into my room knowing you will get cuffed to a pole," he stated, as one of his thin black eyebows went upward. I opened my mouth finding no word of the sort flying out for an insult.

"I got nothen," I admitted. Just then he pulled two silver handcuffs out of nowhere. I made a loud 'eep' sound before trying to escape. The raven was blocking the way I came in from so I decided to take my chances with the left door. I ran to it, and then opened it. I was met by lots of clothes and random doodads.

I turned around not even realizing the raven was right there behind me. My lips curled downwards as I heard the clinging of metal to metal, but inside my stomach clinched itself. 'Am I scared? No I'm not, then what?' I thought without really realizing it.

"Scared, dobe?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No" I said simply

I looked in those black eyes, they were unreadable to me. I could read everyone else, but not the emotions swirling in these onyx eyes. Why I had asked myself, but I never could get an answer. I still couldn't even if I wanted.

"Then why do you look like a scaredy cat, dobe?" he asked looking down at me.

"I'm not scared you prick!" I shouted.

"Hn" he said, as he looked over at his bed. "So if not, why are you not in my bed, yet?" the Uchiha asked. With that, I got nervous, my abdomen exploded with wasps, and I could feel warmth behind my checks.

"Sasuke what makes you think I want to get in your bed?" I questioned the raven. "So I can handcuff you" he answered as the metal was lifted to be leveled with his head. "What did you thank I-"the raven started, but then noticed the color that replaced my tanned checks. He smirked at me as if he knew what was going through my mind.

"Why are you smirking ass-hole?" I grumbled looking at the teen with a pout.

"Oh nothing" he said.

Coldness wrapped itself around my wrist, and the sounds of clicking filled the air. My shock filled eyes connected to dark amused ones. "Sasuke" I whispered, and then the coldness was on my other wrist. Before I know what exactly happened, I was thrown on a mass of black covers, handcuffed and stunned be even how it happened.

"Bastard! Let me go" I shouted hopelessly struggling at the metals will.

"What's the point when you're already captured?" the question was simple, but the answer was far from my reach.

"Because," I whispered moving my legs to my clothed chest. I could feel heat rising to my checks as the wasps in my stomach tried to play a game of sorts.

There was a weight change on the bed as the raven sat down on the bed. "Naruto if you don't want to be chained to a pole you better spill some of your past" the raven said pulling a composition notebook out of nowhere.

'It's true I haven't said much about my past, but I should be able to say things in my own time ...' I thought, but said. "you already know most of my past that my parents left me, my guardian left me, and that I was bulled all the way up to a few months ago, what else do you want to know?" I growled looking away from the raven. "I mean if you want details I've long since forgotten mostly all that has happened." I shrugged at the raven as if there was nothing to it.

"Hum, I could make you skip out on dinner" the raven threatened.

The mire word of dinner made my face lighten up. "Like I need the food" I stubbornly said. The raven huffed crossing his arms.

"Since it's Friday I can chain you up for several days" the raven smirked. "You would have food, but the boredom would be horrifyingly boring." I frowned at that. Boring was never good. Thank, Naruto thank what have I not told the raven, my mind thought as I tried to dig into the locked doors of my mind

~Flash back~

"Foxy. Foxy. Foxy "a group of teens circled around me as they chanted that nickname in my face.

"Stop it" I shouted not being heard or not wanted to be heard be anyone else, but my younger self. "You shut up you little pussy" an eighth grader said with dark reddish brown locks. "Please you don't have to do this "I whispered as the circle of people moved closer towards me.

"We can't hear you foxy, speak up" a black-haired man said. There were over all five people that surrounded me. "Leave me alone "my voice cracked roughly. "Don't fucking crack your voice in front of us and speak right "a man bitch slapped me across my face. I held my hand against my flushed cheek. "What are you some type of girl bitch slapping him like that" another man behind me said accusingly.

"What did I ever do to you" I asked skimming their faces for an answer. "None of your fucking business you piece of shit "the leader said getting into my face." Just accept it foxy it will be painful and amusing, but it's kind of a pity that no one will come for you" his golden brown eyes glittered with rage and amusement.

The leader punched me, blocking my view of his hypnotizing eyes. I fell to the ground unwillingly. The people of the group started to punch and kick my body in tell they were satisfied with their bruises and scrapes that they had left behind. They finally pinned my arms and legs down with their bodies. My vision was a blur of colors and a weird substance was getting into my eyes making it worse.

Of what I could see, the reddish brown haired leader got on top of me as another stayed behind to stay a look out. He pulled out a red and blue pocket knife, and pulled out the shining silver blade. "Now, you can thank about us whenever you look at yourself, even when we aren't even there" he put it against my right check slicing it as he moved the blade. I screamed at the pain. But still he cut deeper into my skin. He did that three times on each side of my face, and each time my throat got raw from shouting in pain.

"And a little gift for staying with as" his voice was blurry, but the pain of being hit in the stomach was still present. Everything was blurred like my head and senses were filled with cotton.

After they know I was not in a state of moving, they left my bruised and bleeding body where it could be used to whoever wanted to mess with me or help me, and after that my vision went black, leaving my body without a care in the world.

~End of flash back~

My body shivered at the locked memory, there was a note in my locker asking me to meet someone, behind the school. I was foolish enough to buy the simple trick, and I have the scares to prove that.

I tried to move my hands up to my chest, but that didn't really work. I widened my eyes at the metal around my wrist I totally forgot they wore there, and that I was being threatened to a few days of boredom. I sighed looking at the confusion in those black eyes. I didn't even notice the ends of my mouth curved upwards.

"How about letting my free?" I asked moving my hands uncomfortably in the grip of the metal. The action caused the metal to cling against each other.

"Not without something new" the raven answered

"What if I don't want to say it" I asked with a sheepish smile.

"I don't care, say it anyways, dobe" was the simple answer.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "It makes me happy that I didn't give up when I was already down" I said softly looking up at the white ceiling.

"And what are you talking about?"

"When I was in 8th grade I got a note in my locker, I didn't know who it was from it just said meet me in the back of the school, if you want a friend. I got excited and happy about it, but I was a fool to take the bait. After waiting for about thirty minutes, five teens confronted me ... they beat the shit out of me, and gave me these marks on my face" I said taking a deep breath.

"The marks on my face did what they were meant to, they haunted me with their faces and the pain they caused every time I looked in a mirror. The paranoia started to ever power me with every breath I took. Of course parents would question the marks, but at the time there was no one to ask about them, hell there still isn't. But I never gave up and now I know why I hadn't." I smiled, and sprawled out on the bed.

"Why's that?" the raven asked with real confusion and concern.

"I never had what I longed for, but now I have it." I couldn't stop the grin that plastered itself on my face. The raven looked confused, but continued to listen. I took a deep breath, and then continued "Even if it was only by a whim. I have someone to call my friend, and I've never felt the way I do now. The reason that I'm happy I didn't give up is because I have you now."

* * *

have a nice day! and review if you liked it, hated it, or what ever :)

**~to be continued~ **


End file.
